Endgame
by AbbieWood
Summary: An inspiration from a scene in the episode "Boom Goes the Dynamite" (S2E15) where Fitz watches Olivia on the phone with someone else during his speech for the Caldwells. Instead, Fitz doesn't let her walk away, he confronts her, he fights for her, he chooses her. M for sex/content. Reviews are fuel to faster updates :)
1. Confrontation

Confrontation

She could feel his eyes on her, his eyes burning into her. She knew if she looked, there would be no going back. So she chose to look away, forcing every fiber of her body to look at the banners and the blank walls. Thank God Jake called, or else she wouldn't know how she would've reacted after he walked down that podium into the crowd. He was still standing a few feet away, but it might as well been centimeters. She could still feel felt his presence, like the buzz from drinking too much. She couldn't deny the attraction, but she could walk away.

Olivia walked toward the women's restroom, eager to be away from the crowd, desperately needing some distance from Fitz. As she opened the door, she exhaled. Luckily, the bathroom was empty; she walked over to the sink and splashed some water on her face while glancing at her reflection. _Pull yourself together!_

She reached into her clutch retouching on her makeup and adding a bit more color to her face. She was simply here to support the Caldwells. That was the priority.

The door opened and a man in a suit walked in with a radio over his ear. Tom. He looked at her knowingly through the mirror.

"Is there anybody else in here?"

"I don't want to see him"

Tom ignored her comment.

"The President's orders ma'am"

"Does _he _know that this is the women's bathroom?"

Tom said nothing and looked straight ahead. "All clear sir"

And there he was, standing in front of Tom. She refused to turn around to look at him. But God, his reflection in the mirror was enough. He wore a perfectly fitted black tux with crisp black bowtie to match. His hair was tousled, slightly that not only made him look presidential but boyish. His stormy, tender eyes made her knees weak. One look and she knew she'd probably forgive him for everything.

"Thank you Tom" Fitz closed the door behind him and locked it.

"You can't be in here" she looked down at her hands, which were trembling slightly.

"I need to talk to you Livvie"

"I don't want to talk to you"

"Who were you on the phone with?" he asked bluntly

"It's none of your business" she got up and walked briskly to the door. But he crossed her in two steps, towering in front of her. She looked straight ahead, looking at his white shirt.

"Let me go"

"No"

"I'll scream," she threatened.

"Be my guest" he smirked.

"Fine" She turned her back to him and looked out the window, it was large enough for her to fit through and it wasn't too far from the ground. She didn't know how the hell she was going to accomplish this feat in heels, but it was worth a try.

"You're going to climb out the window?" he stifled a laugh, reading her mind.

"You're blocking the door."

"Who were you talking to on the phone?" he asked again.

"Why does it matter?"

"Livvie" his voice was softer, almost tender.

"I don't want to do this. Move out of the way."

"Liv" he reached out and touched her shoulder, his fingertips barely making contact with her skin, yet it was as if a flame burned her skin. She flinched, swallowing hard and walked further away from him looking out the window.

"You broke it off with me, so you don't have the right to ask me these questions anymore."

"I was angry. We are _never _over."

"Why are you here?" her lips slightly quivered as she was slowly losing her composure. Liv made sure to continue looking straight ahead at the glass with her back to him.

"Because" she felt his breath on her shoulders, _how did he cross the room so quickly?_

"I'm in love you." She closed her eyes closed for a second, embracing his presence.

Why did the words that she had desperately long to hear feel this agonizing? She felt herself leaning into his chest and breathing him in as his arms enclosed around her. She felt his lips graze the nape of her neck sending chills down her spine. _No. No_.

"No" she spun around pushing herself off him and looking into his eyes. "You don't get to say that to me anymore. You don't get to do _this _to me anymore." She said through her tears that began to form in her eyes.

He responded by pulling her against him so roughly that she let out a small cry as his lips closed around her mouth. His tongue beckoned entrance to her mouth. His hands were clenched around her waist and he pulled her close to him, she felt him harden against her. She moaned unconsciously as her hands moved to the nape of his neck to his hair, her fingers instinctively ran through them. She was drowning in him again. His hands snaked down from her waist to the tip of her dress. She felt his fingers moving underneath the fabric, pulling it up to waist as his fingertips stroked her thigh. Every touch was electric. He pulled away from her lips to her neck, his teeth scraping her sensitive flesh, while his kisses mended them.

"Fitz" she whimpered, she felt his fingertips brushing over her panties where she was already wet; gently teasing her bundle of nerves. _No._ _No. _

Reality snapped back as her she tilted her head back and heard music and voices from outside. They were not going to have sex in the bathroom. "No" she pushed him away, and stood back. He grimaced and looked down at her.

"We can't do this." Liv said quietly.

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair before looking down at her.

"I made a mistake Liv. I hurt the person I care about most in the world, and I'm sorry. But I'm never going to let you walk away from my life again. I need you. I love you. We have to put this behind us." He leaned in again hoping to continue what they were doing.

She stepped back from him. She exhaled as she tore her gaze from him and looked down at the tiled floors.

"What's wrong?" he reached down and touched her face.

She recoiled at his touch.

She took a deep breath before responding, "You still don't understand. You don't. I didn't rig Defiance for myself, I didn't do it get a spot in the White House, I did it for YOU." She looked into his eyes.

"I did it because when your father died, you were lost, you were broken Fitz and I wanted to mend you. I wanted to fix you. I would've done anything to make you happy. When the numbers came in, you didn't have a chance. And at the time, it seemed like the only option. I was willing to live with this guilt and shame because I… I love you." She stopped, taking a deep breath and trying to pull herself together.

But she couldn't, her voice dropped and trembled, "And you never gave me a chance to explain. What happened in Defiance _kills_ me everyday Fitz, because I did something that was against everything I believed in, and I never want to do something like that again, so whatever this is between us needs to end."

She walked past him, her eyes downcast. She didn't think she could look into his eyes, which at an instant, she knew would her make run back to him, embrace him, and take back everything she had said. She felt tears well up in her eyes, half because she couldn't bear to walk away from him and half because she couldn't believe he didn't come after her.

She walked out of the bathroom, quickly darting out of party and out to the terrace and called the only person she trusted.

"Olivia?" the voice on the other end asked.

"Huck, can you come pick me up? I was going to call a cab, but—"

"You don't need to explain yourself to me. I'll be there in a few."

"Thanks"

"Liv?"

"Yeah?"

"For the record, you deserve better."

Of course Huck knew.

She didn't say anything. She cleared her throat.

"I'll see you in a bit"


	2. My Turn

My Turn

Huck didn't ask any questions or make any eye contact. His hands gripped the steering wheel tightly; Olivia sat next to him staring out the window. She was grateful that he didn't say anything, much less look at her. She knew he was worried.

When they arrived at her apartment, he touched her shoulder lightly.

"Do you want me to stay?" his asked earnestly

"No. I need to be alone." She answered almost too harshly. She immediately regretted her tone. Huck was family, and he sometimes stayed over because sometimes her apartment felt too big for one person. His presence was enough to make feel less alone. He'd sit on her couch with eyes glued to the computer typing away while she looked through files or watch the news. They didn't even need to speak. Just having him there kept her sane.

"I'm sorry, I just need some time to think about things" she sighed opening the door.

"Olivia, you're not okay"

"I just need some time" she insisted.

"You can't do this alone."

"I'm fine, really" avoiding his eyes.

Huck opened his mouth to object, but he paused before responding, "You saved me once, why won't you let me save you?"

"You've already saved me tonight Huck. More than you know" She squeezed his shoulder and smiled weakly.

He looked dubious for a split second before nodding. Olivia made her way up to her apartment, and looked out the window. Huck's car was still parked outside of her apartment, probably waiting for her to change her mind. But she wasn't going to, not today at least. She changed out of her dress into more comfortable clothes and pulled out a bottle of red wine. She needed to forget tonight.

A few moments later she heard the roar of the engine. She got up to see that Huck had driven away. He knew when to keep his distance. She went to the kitchen to reach for a glass when her phone started to vibrate. Cyrus.

She was hesitant to pick it up. But it was Cyrus. He would never call unless it was important. She put the glass down and cleared her throat before picking up the phone.

"Cy?"

"You said you love me. Not loved. You said love."

His voice took her by surprise. Thank goodness she wasn't holding the wine glass or it would've shattered into pieces on the floor.

She hesitated before answering, steadying herself. Why didn't he call after she was inebriated, she would've known how to answer him then.

"Olivia, I can hear you thinking. I know you're there. Open the door."

"Why are you here?"

"Open the door and I'll tell you."

She walked over to her door, squeezing the handle before opening it. If she didn't open it, he would probably break it down or at least Tom would do it for him.

She found him in his tux with his eyes focused on her. His bow tie had been pulled apart with a few buttons of his shirt undone revealing the small hollow part of his throat, just shy of his chest. His hair was a bit disheveled as well. He looked tired, but still as handsome as ever.

"Hi"

She didn't answer, but tipped the door wider for him to enter. From the corner of her eye she saw Tom leaning against the wall in the corner. She nodded at Olivia.

Fitz came in and closed the door behind him. He shrugged off his jacket and placed it neatly on her couch.

"What do you want Fitz? I thought I made myself clear tonight." She sized up to him. He was in her home now, her territory. He was the one who had to leave now.

"Sit down Olivia. You've had your say. Now it's my turn." He commanded, he motioned her to sit down on the couch.

"I don't want to hear what you have to say. I don't want you here" She glared at him; she was not going to stand down.

His eyes narrowed, and his muscles tensed. For a second she thought he was going to flip her pottery barn coffee table. Instead he paced around the table or rather stomped angrily. He breathed in hard before turning to her.

"Do you know why I'm angry Olivia?"

"Because you didn't actually win the presidency?" she replied dryly. He stiffened at her words but ignored her tone and continued.

"Because you didn't tell me. Because you took our relationship into your hands. Because you thought you could fix everything."

"I-" she began to argue

"NO. You listen to what I have to say. You had your turn!" he thundered.

Olivia took a step back and decided it was best if she sat down.

"You thought you could play "political fixer". Just like how you are with your clients. They look to you like you're their savior, their last hope. And that's fine because that's what's you do. It's your job and you're good at it. But you don't fix me; because when it comes to us you're just as vulnerable as I am." He shouted.

He swallowed and returned to his normal, steady voice.

"You didn't tell me, you didn't consult me. You didn't tell me the truth about the numbers. You coddled me like your clients. If we lost the campaign then so be it, at least we lost honorably, at least we did everything we could."

He stopped pacing and glowered at her.

"You realized you couldn't fix everything. You realized you didn't have any cards to play anymore, so you went behind my back and you stole those votes." He gritted the word "stole" through his teeth.

She stood up; she had enough of his lecturing "Don't you dare act all high and mighty with me, like you didn't know about the dirty work Cyrus and I had to do for YOUR campaign! If you wanted a clean slate, then you should've never run for President!"

She continued, "You swore that you would win the presidency when your father died. You were broken! And you wanted it more than anything. If you knew what it was like to have Cyrus and Hollis BREATHING down your neck, and the power to—"

"I could've had YOU!" he bellowed. Olivia didn't realize that he had crossed the room until he now. She felt the heat of his body radiating toward her as his hands pressed against on the wall trapping her between him and the body. She couldn't breathe.

Olivia stepped back feeling the cool wall against her thin nightgown. She looked into his eyes that had softened, the anger dissipated into sadness. He hands was shaking while his chest heaved. He pulled back, and his knuckles were clenched into a ball and his face reddened. He exhaled and pulled back before planting himself on her sofa, putting his face in his hands. She stood there immobilized, but she wanted to go over to him, console him, hold him like she would before. But she stood frozen.

He removed his hands and looked at the floorboards before saying quietly,

"If I had lost, I would've divorced Mellie and married you. We would've had the life we wanted. You would've been Mrs. Grant. My wife. I would've happily waited a few more years to run again with you by my side, not only as my campaign manager, but as my other half."

He furrowed his brow,

"I just don't understand why, why you didn't tell me the truth about the votes?"

She still felt the heat, the burning intensity between them even when he was no longer centimeters from her face, his presence lingered. After what felt like eternity, she swallowed and replied,

"What would you have said Fitz? Would you have kissed me, patted me on the back and congratulated me for finding a way that would've ensured your presidency?"

He looked up at her and smiled sadly before replying "I would've written a wonderful speech congratulating Reston on winning the presidency. Then I would've married you in a heartbeat."


	3. Never Again

Never Again

Olivia watched as Fitz sat back on the couch, waiting for her response. Instinctively, she crossed the room into her kitchen and reached for the wine she never got to open. She pulled off the cork and drained all of the wine into her glass. Her back was turned against him, as she swirled the liquid in her hand before taking a drink.

"Olivia?" He got up and walked toward her; she paused staring at the glass in her hand. Her back was still turned to him.

"Livvie" his voice was softer, tender. He touched her shoulder and gently pulled her against him. "Look at me", she took another sip before setting the glass down on the table.

She turned around and looked into his eyes. She knew that she was tied to him; he was part of her. The part she hated and loved the most at the same time.

She reached up and struck his cheek. She surprised herself as she felt her hand's impact on his face; she regretted that decision immediately when saw his reaction. He winced, as his face turned slightly to side, tinged red from the sting. She felt tears welling in her eyes.

"You can't say things like that and then push me away like I'm nothing. You can't do that to me" She gripped the collar of his shirt tightly, pulling the folds against her fingers.

He turned to face her; his eyes locked into her eyes. He pulled her against him "I will never push you away again."

Her hand stroked the cheek where she has slapped him. Then she kissed it tenderly, murmuring apologies under her breath. She pulled his face towards her, cradling him and moving her lips to his mouth. She felt his breath quicken as her tongue sought entrance to his mouth. Her hands slid to the nape of his neck with her fingers threading through his hair. His hands moved slowly down to her waist, holding her against him. His thumbs made small circles at the small skin exposed at her waist. She was finding it difficult to breathe. He then reached up and pushed the nightgown off her shoulders and lifted the tank top over her shoulder, tossing it aside. His hands gingerly stroked her shoulders and her breasts as she felt her cheeks burn. She closed her eyes, relishing in his touch, she let a small whimper when he pulled back.

"Beautiful" he murmured.

His warm hands felt like fire against her skin. He moved his lips to her neck, grazing his teeth along her skin before he bit her earlobe. "Fitz" she breathed, fisting his hair in her fingers.

She pushed him against the wall as her hands moved to his chest and unbuttoned his shirt mechanically, fumbling with the small slippery things. _Why were there so many damn buttons?_ When finally she tore the shirt off of him, she stood back slightly to admire his build. She touched the smooth planes of his chest feeling the warmth of his skin and the hardness of his stomach. She brushed her lips over his chest as he groaned, her fingers touching him all over until she reached the waistband of his boxers. "Livvie" he warned his mouth nipping her neck. She ignored him. She wanted all of him now, her fingers moved to unbuckle his belt; his pants dropped to the floor as her hands reached down to stroke him through his boxers. He stiffened for a second and groaned as he slowly realized that he was going to lose control.

"Livvie" his voice was a hoarse now. Olivia smiled shyly and kissed his mouth, biting his lower lip. He groaned as she deepened the kiss, her hands slowly slipping underneath his boxers, before she could remove them, he reached around and pushed her against the wall, switching their positions. He kissed her mouth roughly.

"Not so fast sweet baby" he rumbled.

She laughed as his hands pulled her knees around his waist and then moved around to her bottom, beckoning her to put all her weight on him. She wrapped her legs around him as he lips moved to her neck again, she moaned and squirmed to get closer as he carried her to her bedroom.

He laid her down gently, pulling her cotton sweat pants off; kissing her thigh, her kneecap, and down to her ankles as he pulled off the thin material.

"Now we're evenly dressed," he grinned.

She smirked "Come here", she reached up, eager to kiss his lips again, only to be denied.

"Fitz" she protested.

"No" he grinned devilishly, he pulled back and stood in front of her as his hands stroked her thighs and brushed over her panties, sending shivers to her belly.

To punish him for denying her, she lifted her foot and ran the pad of her feet along the bulge in his boxers, his grin immediately faded.

"Olivia" he breathed.

"Give me what I want"

The pad of her foot pressed harder into his boxers, making small circles around his sensitive area. She couldn't help but feel pleased with herself as watched him struggling to not to give in.

He leaned down to kiss her as she reached up to meet him, instead he grabbed her feet and pinned them down with one hand, she could see his taut forearms flex as held them down.

"Grants don't take orders from anyone."

He climbed on to the bed and lowered himself a few centimeters from her face; he smiled at her and stroked her face. She pouted and turned her face away, he laughed at her reaction and kissed her lips softly.

"I only take orders from you" he whispered in her ear, making her entire body shiver.

He trailed kisses down her body breathing her in. She held her breath as she felt him kiss his breasts lightly while kneading them with his hands; he then trailed his tongue down her stomach. Everywhere his lips touched felt like a burn. She squirmed underneath his touch and grabbed onto his shoulders. Her nails dug into his skin, desperately trying to pull him closer, but he remained immovable. He was torturing her. "Olivia, stay still," he murmured before placing a wet kiss right above her panties. She let out a whimper, as her hands reached to touch him. She fisted her fingers through his hair as she felt him stroking the thin cotton panties.

She was already wet for him. He pulled them down slowly with his fingers and tossed them aside. He blew softly into her, but refused to make any further contact.

"Fitz" she begged, her voice was strained. She wasn't going to hold on very much longer.

But he continued to trace her body with soft kisses, he moved his lips to the inside of her thigh where he kissed her tender skin, she felt the side of his face tread lightly with her wet folds. She was trembling all over at this point until his teeth bit into her soft flesh.

"Fitz!" she yelped, he paused and had finally realized that she was about to reach her breaking point.

He kissed her womanhood, his tongue lashing and licking her. She arched her back toward his mouth moaning and whimpering as he wrapped his hands around her waist pulling her closer. His teeth bit softly into her as cried out his name clenching the sheets.

"I need you," she pleaded.

He obeyed her and pulled back to pull down his boxers and ease himself into her. Her fingers were now clawing at the sheets. She wrapped her legs around him, arching her back toward him, he groaned loudly and cried out her name as her fingernails dug into his back. She was so tight around him, he groaned as she arched her body toward him clenching her legs around his waist. She reached up and kissed his neck and his ear as he leaned down and bit into her shoulder. She bit into his neck as he continually moved inside her. She felt her eyelids grow heavy as she felt him inside her, as they were moving together as one.

"Look at me" he gritted between his teeth.

"I want you too look at me" his voice was hoarse.

She forced her eyes open, to look into his eyes. His eyes were wild with carnal desire.

"Fitz" she moaned in his ear. He increased his pace, pushing himself into her.

"Fitz" her voice was louder, clearer, filled with yearning.

She repeated his name louder and louder, as he thrusted into her rhythmically, moving faster and faster. Olivia felt her hips straining to move closer to him, but she was slowly reaching her breaking point. Fitz groaned louder, murmuring her name in her ear until she felt her entire body trembling.

"FITZ" she screamed.

Then they came, at the same time, she felt herself fall to pieces, lose control as his eyes closed feeling the moment flow between them before slowly riding out.

He rolled off her and pulled her on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her eyes. She leaned into him and breathed in his smell, before shifting her body off of him and snuggling her face in the crook of his neck.

"Hi"' he turned to her and stroked her face.

"Hi"'

Fitz had fallen asleep almost immediately. Olivia, on the other hand had forced her eyelids to open; she wanted to remember everything about this moment before succumbing to the inevitable desire of slumber.

As she slowly fell asleep, his arm was still around her, almost too fiercely. When she moved to stretch or pull away, his grasp tightened. It was strange sleeping with someone in her bed again. Olivia almost forgot what it was like to sleep with a man by her side. His presence excited her; she could not close her eyes for more than a few minutes without feeling giddy inside. It felt strange, but good. She kissed his arm and turned to face him. In the dark she could see his face through illumination the small streetlamp outside of her apartment.

"Are you awake?" she whispered

He mumbled something that was incoherent to her ears.

"Fitz" she said louder.

"I'm awake now" he opened his eyes lazily, but his eyelids still drooped.

"What is it Livvie?"

"I just want you to know… I—" she looked at his chest.

"What's wrong?" he sat up a little, any trace of slumber had vanished.

She looked at this chest and touched it softly.

"I'm sorry Fitz. I'm sorry for Defiance, for not telling you, for hurting you. I—"

"I know" he interrupted.

"I know you are." He reached over her turned on the lamp to look at her. He sat up and cradled her face in his hands.

"We're in this together. Whatever happened in the past, Livvie, it doesn't matter anymore." He kissed her lips softly.

"We've had our share of mistakes and fallouts, but that's not going to stop us being together. I love you."

He left her speechless as he sank down beneath the covers holding her while she trailed kisses along his chin and his lips.

"I love you too Fitz."


	4. Morning Dew

Morning Dew

The next morning, Olivia shifted her body, she felt sore all over and groaned softly as she tried to reach for her phone. Her hand barely reached the nightstand before she felt the overpowering weight of his arm wrapped around her. She looked down at him and couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach.

He was really a handsome man despite the fact that his hair was disheveled with an isolated curl hanging over his forehead. He lied on his stomach with his face turned to the side, breathing softly and lips slightly parted. Not wanting to wake him, she carefully lifted his arm and fought the desire to kiss his bicep. She checked for messages on her phone, it was 6:30 in the morning and she had one voicemail from Jake and a few texts from Harrison about some of their clients.

She breathed and contemplated on listening to the voicemail or deleting it, but when she looked over her shoulder at the man she loved, she realized that there was no contest. She touched the sheets that outlined the curve of his bottom, but had exposed his back. She fought the desire to trace her fingertips over the the firm contours of his back and the ridges of his shoulder and instead deleted the voicemail. There was only going to be one man in her life and he was sleeping in her bed.

She pulled out some clothes from her drawer and tiptoed to her bathroom to take a shower. As she looked in the mirror, she realized that she was in no condition to work today, unless she going to wear a turtleneck in May. She touched the red mark Fitz had left on her neck the night before; it still radiated the same heat. She felt her cheeks burn from the thought of his mouth. She stepped into the shower and felt the hot water singe her body, especially the inner part of her thigh. She paused to look, groaning to see another red spot there. She was not going to be able to swim at the gym for at least a good week or so.

She stepped out of the shower and dried her hair. She wrapped a towel around her body and returned back to her room, finding Fitz exactly where she left him. His eyes were still closed and his arm was draped over her pillow. She quickly put on slacks and a dress shirt, buttoning the shirt higher than usual to conceal the scandalous marks made during the previous night.

She padded out to her living room and immediately went to make a fresh pot of coffee. As the coffeemaker whistled, she poured two cups and opened the door of her apartment.

There were two plush chairs and a small table in between them, it was a gift from the landlord in her apartment from when she had gotten him out of a sticky situation. She found Tom slouched on the chair outside; his eyelids drooped. His suit was creased and his hair was disheveled. He scrambled to his feet as she offered him coffee.

"Please sit."

Tom smiled and sat back down.

"Did you stay all night?" she asked.

"Yes Ms. Pope" he thanked her for the coffee and brought it to his lips. He exhaled as he drank down the coffee.

"I'm sorry," she said suddenly, watching him tired and disarrayed.

He smiled weakly "I'm just doing my job Ms. Pope and besides the President asked me to come."

She smiled at his graciousness and sat down next to him.

"What happened to the other agent?"

"I sent him home early. He has kids."

"And do you have kids?"

"No." He smiled.

"Any pets?"

"A dog"

She watched him expectantly to say more about the dog, but he fell silent. He nodded politely and drank the coffee.

"What would you like to know Ms. Pope?" he said as he put his coffee down.

"I just thought I could get to know you a little, since we seem to being seeing each other so frequently."

"No one ever talks to the guard unless they want something, so tell me. What's on your mind?"

"You're very forward."

"It gets things done." He smiled at her.

"Why do you protect him?"

"That's my job." He laughed

"You know what I mean. You sneak him out to my apartment, you delete the late night phone calls, and delete the tapes from the oval office of him and I. What's in it for you? If this ever got out, he could—"

"Ms. Pope, if you don't mind me stopping you there." He interrupted, sitting up, the humor vanishing from his face.

"I am the President's man through and through. I don't question his judgment and decisions because that is _no_t my job. My job is to protect him, whether it is from physical danger, the press or from those reporters. I don't question it, and you don't have to worry Ms. Pope, the President…" he paused, searching for the right words,

"He has your best interest at heart."

"It's not me I'm worried about, it's him."

"That's what he always says about you Ms. Pope. Trust me, you have nothing to worry about."

Olivia nodded and smiled at his candid reply " Yes, thank you."

Tom nodded and added "Is there anything else you'd like to know? Or could you let the President know we have to leave soon to avoid traffic."

"You mean before anybody sees him?"

"That too" he smiled. He reached for the coffee mug, taking a drink before putting it down.

"Would you like anymore coffee?" she offered.

"No, I'm hoping to get some sleep once I get back to the White House, more coffee would just keep me up. Thank you."

She got up and collected the coffee mugs back to her apartment. She opened the door and found Fitz bent down in her kitchen with her towel wrapped around his waist; his hair was still wet with water droplets on his chest and legs rolling down his skin. He held the towel in one hand while the other collected the discarded clothing from the night before.

"You better have a good reason why you're creating small ponds in my kitchen"

He jumped, almost dropping the towel. In that instant, she secretly wished that he did.

"God Livvie, you scared me. Where did you go? I woke up and you weren't here" he said almost a little hurt. He stood up and groaned when he stretched, cracking his neck and back. He grumbled something about how he shouldn't bend down at his age; clearly that wasn't the case last night.

"I went to give Tom coffee, you know he was here all night?" she accused.

"And you gave him coffee? Where's my coffee?"

"You were asleep."

"You know it's not polite to see another man the next morning while the man you slept with the night before is still in your bed." He teased.

"Or make Tom stay here all night," she bent down to pick up his clothes before he pulled her up to him. She closed her eyes for a second feeling the heat of his body as he breathed her in.

"And whose fault is that?" She flushed as she felt his arms wrap around her waist.

"Fitz, you can't stay here" her voice faltering as she felt her body mold into his.

"You hair smells nice, did you shower without me?" he asked nuzzling her neck.

"Fitz" his name came out as a gasp as his teeth grazed her earlobe.

"And you didn't invite me?" he breathed

"You're one to talk" her hand touching his wet shoulders.

"You got up first"

She bit back a smile and whispered, "What are you going to do about it Mr. President?"

He laughed, "Well let's see" His clothes dropped from her hands as his lips kissed hers, his tongue beckoning for entrance. His hands slid down to her waist, while he pressed his body against hers. Her hands moved to the nape of his neck, running her fingers through his wet hair as he deepened the kiss. Her hands moved to touch him all over, the water on his chest made it so easy to run her hands over him. The towel around his waist slowly slid off until her fingers expedited that process by neatly tugging the wet thing off of him. Her hands traveled down and grabbed the curve of his bottom, pulling him against her. He groaned as she felt him harden against her while kissing her neck again. He was definitely not going to leave yet.

"Fitz" she moaned. She caught the sight of the pin she gave him on his inauguration day, gleaming brightly on his jacket. The President had the world to run, he couldn't sleep in, not even on a Saturday.

"Mmmm?"

"You have to go before they see you… before they see us" she could barely make out full sentences.

"No"

"Fitz"

"Stop talking" his mouth covering hers, eliciting a small whimper from Olivia. She knew her protests were no good, instead she pulled back from him slightly, hoping he would break off the kiss first, God knew she wouldn't be able too.

He pulled back at her gesture, "tell me you _want _me to go", his eyes were fixated on hers. She said nothing, meeting his eyes; he knew her. He knew that she wanted this just as much as he did. Screw it. She responded, by pulling him in again, kissing his neck. She felt his lips curve into a smile as his hands went down to unzip her slacks.

"MR. PRESIDENT!"

Fitz pulled back from Olivia immediately and they both turned to see Cyrus standing at the door, the blood draining from his face. Fitz immediately dropped his hands over his privates and turned his back.

"Cyrus, What are you doing here?" he tried to sound normal but she could see his face redden furiously.

"Dear God. Please put your clothes on, I've seen TOO much" Cyrus muttered as he turned around groaning.

"Mr. President, Sir, I tried to stop him! But he faked a heart attack" Tom said those words as he looked up at the ceiling.

Olivia instinctively stood in front of Fitz as he scrambled to wrap the towel around his waist. He was like a teenager whose father just caught him sleeping with his girlfriend in his bedroom on a school night. She had never seen Fitz's ears burn this red as he nearly tripped darting into Olivia's room to put on clothes.

"Do _you _have clothes on Olivia?" Cyrus asked, his back still turned.

"Yes" she could barely hear her voice; she quickly zipped up her slacks and gathered Fitz's clothes on the ground and slipped them to him in her room, his hand reached out and grabbed them before he closed the door.

Cyrus turned to her, his eyes narrowed.

"We need to talk."


	5. Loud and Clear

Loud and Clear

"Mr. President you have to consider the fact that if the public hears about your infidelity, it would cost your re-election and hell you might even be impeached! All of our work, all these months of campaigning and you're just going to throw it away and-"

Olivia had already drowned out Cyrus's lecturing; Fitz on the other hand seemed unmoved. She was forced along for the car ride back to the White House against her wishes, Cyrus had wanted to speak to her alone while Fitz left with Tom to the White house, but Fitz refused to leave without her. He had _insisted. _He refused to leave until Cyrus has relented. She couldn't understand why she had to come along, Fitz wasn't speaking to her or even looking at her, he looked out the window in such a eerie silence that it made Olivia uncomfortable, she had never seen him this way.

"Are you even listening to me Mr. President?" Cyrus asked.

"Sorry Cy, what was that?" he turned to look at Cyrus, his voice devoid of any care. Cyrus's face turned red as he responded,

"For God's sake, GROW UP, Mr. President! You can't keep sneaking around to Liv's apartment like some teenager! You are the President and whether you want to be with Mellie or not, she is _your_ wife! Which means you have take up our duty as faithful husband if you want to be President. You can't have Liv unless you're going to get a divorce and we both know what happened the last time you tried to go down that road, and—"

"I AM going to divorce Mellie" he interrupted.

Cyrus groaned loudly while Olivia looked at Fitz; his gaze remained fixed out the window. She reached over and squeezed his hand, he squeezed back, but said nothing. Cyrus looked to Olivia, giving the "you-talk-to-him" face before putting his head in his hands.

"We are NOT playing this game again" he grumbled.

Olivia ignored Cyrus and turned to Fitz,

"Fitz, Cyrus is right, we put you in that office, we stole that election from you, and you need to win second term, you _deserve _to win a second term." she sighed.

"And you can't do this without Mellie" she said quietly.

"I am going to win, with you by my side." He replied defiantly. He turned to look at her and for the first time, she could see that he was weary and tired from fighting a battle nobody believed he could win. She felt shame rise to her throat because sometimes it was hard to believe him too.

"I've never left your side", she touched his face tenderly as Fitz closed his eyes, relishing in her touch as his hand covered hers.

"And how do you propose that's going to work Mr. President?" Cyrus interrupted with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Fitz ignored his comment and replied glaring at Cyrus," My chief of staff is constantly underestimating my ability as a politician, I'm starting to think I need a replacement."

Before Olivia or Cyrus could respond, the car stopped and the door flew open; a number of security officers hurried them into the White House before the majority of the staff would begin their day at work.

Fitz was ushered away by Tom to his room to retrieve a new set of clothes and to clean up, while Cyrus led Olivia to the cafeteria. The sound of heels clicking on the marble floors and the sight of staff members chatting excitedly with folders and papers bundled under their arms reminded her of how much she missed being in the White House.

Cyrus led Olivia to a table and went to buy coffee, he also grabbed whole-wheat bagel at the counter; he waved one to Olivia asking if she wanted any. She shook her head as he made his way to her.

She looked at him and couldn't help but smirk, her old friend Cyrus, grumbling about the whole- wheat bagel he snatched off the counter while balancing two coffees on the other hand.

"Is James making you eat whole-wheat?"

"He isn't _making _me eat whole-wheat I simply took his suggestion to eat healthier cause God knows this somebody needs to take care His majesty's messes. The White House would collapse if I were to drop dead." handing Olivia a cup of coffee.

"You give him too little credit"

"And you didn't?" her looked at her knowingly before taking a bite out of his bagel.

She bit her lip and responded quietly "It was a mistake. What we did in Defiance was a mistake."

"Doesn't change the fact that you joined us." He glanced at her before taking a swig of his coffee. Liv looked at her coffee and said nothing. Cyrus took another bite out of his bagel before adding,

"I'm getting too old for this baby-sitter crap, I was never good with kids. I don't know how James does it."

Liv took a drink of her coffee and replied stonily "What do you want me to do Cyrus?"

"Leave him"

She laughed without humor "Because it's clearly worked in the past before, quite successfully might I add."

"Put some effort in it this time"

"What do you think Fitz and I are?" Olivia snapped at him.

"Frankly, at this point, I don't care. I could care less. End. It. Now" he replied nonchalantly.

"That's not my decision to make."

"I'll do it for you if you want, I just need you to be there." Cyrus smirked.

"Even If I did, even if I wanted too, what makes you think he'll agree to this? This, what we're doing it's more than what it looks like. He loves me and I love him. We're going to be together, and-"

Cyrus bursted out laughing like it was the funniest thing he had ever heard, he laughed so hard that people around them began to stare for a bit until realizing it was the chief of staff and they better not stare or they might be staring at unemployment.

"I think I'm going to have a coronary!" Cyrus sputtered as he roared in laughter.

Liv blushed a fiery red before deciding enough was enough, she got up and was about to leave before Cyrus grabbed onto her arm.

"We are not done" his voice was void of any humor as his eyes darkened.

"What do you want Cyrus?" She hissed.

"Sit. Down. You're making a scene. I don't remember you being this way when you were my student."

"Cy, on the contrary, I think you are," she warned.

He sighed and pulled his hand away,

"Sit down, I apologize for that response, I was just overwhelmed with the absurdity of the situation and the fact that I gave up Harvard for this."

Olivia glared at him, "Please, sit" he motioned her to her sit.

Olivia sat with her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed as she waited for him to explain himself.

"We both want the best for Fitz right?" he started to say before putting his bagel down on a napkin.

Olivia glared at him stonily.

"I'll take that face you're making as a yes. Fitz has ideas, _good ones_ that would make him an excellent president, maybe even one that people will remember fondly. But you and I both know that it is impossible for him to separate his personal life from his work. He can't function without both and God knows he will _never_ put his work before his personal life."

"And that's my fault?"

"Not exactly, but we need to help him in places where he can't, so he can do his job."

"What the hell are you talking about Cyrus?"

"He wants the presidency, he wants the American people to love him, he wants you, and he wants it all at once. And in this world, this game we're playing, you can't have everything, so he needs guidance, _my _guidance to focus on what's important and what's not. He needs to focus on the big picture. We gave him the election so he could become President, the least he could do is to actually act like one. You're distracting him from the big picture Olivia. "

Olivia stared at Cyrus for a few minutes, collecting her thoughts, before replying,

"Unbelievable." She shook his head.

"Olivia" Cyrus warned.

"What happened to you Cy? This job has changed you."

"Speaking of people changing, don't you feel a tiny bit guilty about sleeping with a married man?" Cyrus chided.

Olivia ignored his comment and responded, "You don't fix someone's life like that."

"Ironic, especially coming from you."

Olivia winced "It's going to be different this time around."

"I can't wait to hear this one."

"I'm serious Cy. It's different."

Cyrus watched her, analyzing on what she had just said and shook his head "I'll only agree to this if you run as his campaign manager again. If there's one thing you can do Olivia, is run one hell of a campaign."

"So this is about guilting me into running his campaign again? And that's not for you to decide."

"I figured it would be hard to say no."

"You'll say anything won't you?"

"If you're going to be with him, the least you can do is help with the campaign." Cyrus grinned.

"Does Fitz know?"

"No, but I don't think he would object."

"Mellie?"

Cyrus shrugged, "She likes this house better than the one in California."

"You don't understand Cyrus. I _can't_ do this."

"Then explain." Cyrus looked at her expectantly, his eyes unwavering. She shifted in her seat and looked elsewhere trying to find the right words to say. She couldn't believe that out of all the people, it would be Cyrus who drilled the truth of her. Fitz had asked her why she didn't want to run his campaign before, she gave a lame excuse explaining that it was too tiring when she had Pope and Associates to run. He was disappointed, but he didn't push her.

"_She_ is a constant reminder of what I am not."

She expected a snarky remark, but he said nothing, in fact he looked a little surprised.

"She's his wife, she's the mother of his children, she's faithful to him and I'm... I'm the other woman. I'm never going to have what she has, and it would be nice to wake up in the morning and not see what _I_ am in this relationship when we're out on the campaign trail with her." she replied quietly.

Cyrus sighed and reached out awkwardly to squeeze Olivia's shoulder, a silence filled the gap between the teacher and his former student, "I'm sorry about what I said before, that was a low blow. She may have that title, but she doesn't have his heart. She doesn't know him like you do."

Olivia was silent.

"The polls are bad, they're bad and he doesn't care anymore. He's not going to win without you by his side."

"You don't know that."

"But you know I'm right."

Olivia fell silent and drank her coffee.

"Do what's best for him. Help us with the campaign."

Before Olivia could respond, Tom appeared by their side and cleared his throat sensing some tension between Olivia and Cyrus before saying,

"The President had requested to see the both of you in the oval office"


	6. Now (Prelude)

Now (Prelude)

As Tom opened the door for them, Olivia flinched a little to see Mellie standing there with her hands on her waist in the mid- sentence lecturing Fitz who had leaned against the desk with a tortured look on his face. Mellie turned at the sound of the door opening, her eyes widened as she saw that Cyrus was standing there with the President's former Director of Communications.

"Olivia!"she exclaimed in that television-friendly voice.

"Mellie, how nice to see you" Olivia smiled weakly before directing her eyes at Fitz with an anxious look.

Mellie turned to her husband with a piercing smile, "You didn't tell me that you invited _her _to the White House?"

"Does it matter?" Fitz replied dryly.

Mellie's eyes narrowed, "It matters Fitz, it matters if you intend to screw your mistress in our bed."

Olivia flushed scarlet and took a step back toward the door while Cyrus quickly closed it behind him swearing under his breath.

"You don't speak to her like that." Fitz's voice hardened.

"Please darling, can you at least do me the courtesy of not flaunting your affair in front of me?"

"Watch yourself." He warned as he stood up from leaning against his desk and glared as his wife.

"And what is that supposed to be mean? The man who has done everything but _that._"

"If you can't attempt to act civil, then you can GET OUT." Fitz thundered.

Mellie stepped back at her husband's sudden outburst; she looked like she was either going to cry or scream, instead she smiled sweetly and replied, changing the subject, "So what is this Fitz? What are all doing here? Is this some kind of reunion? If it is, we're still missing that hillbilly Hollis Doyle."

Fitz glared at her before turning to Olivia; he looked at her apologetically and shook his head slightly, _she wasn't supposed to be here. _Mellie had made an unexpected debut into his office. Cyrus stood back against the now closed door and crossed his arms.

"Mr. President, you requested to see us?" Cyrus cleared his throat nervously, trying to divert the subject of attention.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Mellie asked her husband again, clearly ignorant of tense situation.

Fitz cleared his throat and looked to Olivia "I wanted to do this in private with you Mellie, but since you feel the need to make unexpected appearances into my office whenever you want, we can all share the news."

He handed her a folder. Mellie opened it and took one look before slamming it shut as if it was cursed or something, her face paled as she gripped the folder in her hand.

"Mr. President" Cyrus intervened, "What did you give her?" his voice trembled.

"You clearly have lost your mind, there's no way in hell I'm agreeing to this." Mellie hissed.

"You just need to sign it Mellie."

"Please don't tell me that you're getting a divorce in the midst of your re-election." Cyrus ventured quietly.

"Fortunately Cyrus, I am. It's something I should've done a long time ago." His eyes meeting Olivia's who stood frozen in shock as she watched him walk toward her, she moved to step back, but his arms steadied her in front of him. She closed her eyes feeling the heat between them, she was finding hard to breathe with his towering presence in front of her.

"I owe this to the person I love" he said more quietly for her to hear only.

She could feel the heat radiating from his body as he took her hands into his. She responded quietly, "Are you sure this is the right time Fitz? Cyrus is right. Re-election is coming up and— "

"I know this is a lot of take in Liv, but let me worry about it. This is the right thing to do. "

She reached up and touched his cheek, her eyes slightly wet. "I just thought we would be waiting a little longer."

Cyrus cleared his throat; she didn't even have to look at him to know that he was giving her the "you-need-to-talk-sense-into-him" look.

Liv sighed and forced herself to pull back no matter how painful it was, "Fitz, we have to think realistically. As much as I want this too, I just don't see how this is going to work. The divorce would ruin any chance of re-election."

"Mr. President, Olivia's right, especially with Sally breathing down our necks, this would be their golden ticket." Cyrus chimed in; he flashed Olivia a look of approval.

Fitz ignored their comments and instead leaned down to kiss her softly on the lips; it was different kind of kiss, neither desperate nor hungry. It was soft, featherlike, yet exuded a powerful sensation where doubt, worry, and fear vanished inside of her. It was like the emptiness inside her was suddenly filled and she full again. He made her feel like she was the only person in the world who existed, the only person who mattered.

"Trust me. _Nothing_ is more important than this" he murmured.

Even after the words left his mouth, her eyes were still closed for a second more relishing the taste of his lip before opening them.

Cyrus stood there immobilized with his mouth open. "Mr. President—"

"Well this must be a truly exciting time for the both of you, but I'm still not going to sign this Fitzgerald. We are not getting a divorce." Mellie interrupted sourly.

Fitz turned to his wife "You don't have a choice."

"You seem to be forgetting that you're the one having the affair."

He pulled back from Olivia's touch and turned to his wife who had thrown the folder back on his desk. She stood there poised, ready for battle, ready to scream, claw and fight her way back to what she had sacrificed to become the First Lady of the United States.

Fitz took in a deep breath before asking evenly "Can we have a moment?"

Olivia and Cyrus looked at each other uneasily as Fitz turned to them and nodded, giving Olivia a reassuring look. As the door closed behind them, Fitz gestured Mellie to sit down on the couch.

"I'm so glad we can finally have this talk Mellie."


	7. Now (Fitz)

Now (Fitz)

"Mellie, please" Fitz gestured at the couch.

"I think I'll stand for whatever you have say. Just so you know, the answer is no." Mellie stood her ground. Fitz shook his head; there was no easy way out of this.

"Suit yourself then." He sat down instead.

"I can't stay married to you, not anymore, not when I'm in love with another woman."

"For God's—" Mellie snorted.

"MELLIE" Fitz warned. His voice rose, "please let me speak, let me talk. Then you'll have your chance to counter my offer."

Mellie stood for a second deciding on whether to play along or not, she sighed and sat down on the far side of the couch, crossing her legs with her head held high.

"We're living a lie Mellie."

"Who isn't these days?" she responded dryly.

Fitz ignored her comment and continued, "How can you be okay knowing that I'm sleeping with someone else?" he asked hoping to evoke a reaction out of her, but she remained poised with her eyes fixed on him.

"Our marriage is dead, it's been dead for a while." he got up to retrieve the folder she had thrown down on his desk, and handed it to her.

"You deserve more than a cheating husband. I am truly sorry for putting you this situation and I want to make this right." He looked at her earnestly.

"We can make this an easy transition." He added.

"Transition?" she spat, her eyes narrowed as she glared at her husband, she didn't take the folder out of his hands.

"You're basically throwing me out of the White House and replacing me with your mistress! I have forgiven you for all your disgusting affairs, but _this_ I can never accept."

"Why do you want to stay married to a man who is in love with someone else? " Fitz's voice rose, he threw the folder back down on his desk in anger.

"I will not lose my position for some woman you slept with!"

"She is not _some_ woman!"

Mellie opened her mouth to say something, but instead shook her head and muttered something under her breath.

Fitz closed his eyes and groaned "I will make this right for you. You will be glorified by the nation and you will have their love. I promise you that will have the support of any Republican. You will have a seat in the senate or whatever you want. You won't leave here empty handed."

She shook her head and let out a humorless laugh "you must think very little of me."

"Mellie" Fitz sighed, his voice softened as he took a seat next to her.

"What is it that you want?" he asked.

"What makes you think I want something?"

"When have you not?"

Mellie looked at him and shook her head, letting a bitter chuckle "After all these years and you still look at me as the cold frigid woman who feeds on power that lives to make her husband suffer. "

"What do you want?" Fitz exasperated.

She closed her eyes and looked at her hands. "I'm not having this conversation with you, not with _her _outside." he could see her hands trembling.

"Yes we are-" Fitz sighed.

"No Fitz, we're not. I won't be humiliated like this." She turned and reached for the glass of whiskey he had on the small table next to the couch, she poured herself a glass and took a sip. Fitz stared at her, she wasn't going to budge. He remembered when they would get into heated arguments on whether they should keep the kids in the White House or send them to boarding school, she wanted them to go to boarding school and he didn't. But in the end, he relented. He let her have her way, not because he agreed with her but because he was so tired of fighting her. There was a silence between them.

"I thought you hated scotch." he ventured.

"It's an acquired taste."

"You called it weak iced tea."

"It gets the job done."

"And what's that exactly?"

Mellie turned to him, "It numbs the pain of knowing that my husband's greatest enemy is his wife." she replied, her voice was surprisingly soft.

Fitz shook his head, "you are not the enemy."

Mellie snorted, "Don't do that. Don't lie, it doesn't fit you. I see it in your eyes. It's the same way you look at Reston."

"You are the mother of children. You would never be my enemy."

"Then why are you doing this? To me? To us?" her voice almost sounded like she was pleading.

Fitz was quiet, collecting his thoughts before he replied the only words that made sense to him,

"Because I'm in love with her."_  
_

"And what does that make me?" she asked quietly.

Fitz said nothing.

"Did our marriage mean _anything_ to you? Or were our vows just meaningless words? I have always supported you, I gave you children, I gave up my job to help you run, I am a _good_ wife. And it's still not good enough." Mellie looked at him, her eyes glistening, just shy of tears. Fitz was taken back by her moment of weakness; he hadn't seen Mellie cry, not even when Jerry was born. This woman was the definition of unbreakable.

She looked at him expectantly.

"You really want me to answer that?"

"I _deserve _an honest answer." she pressed.

"Why does it even matter? It doesn't change anything."

"It matters to me."

There was thick silence between them.

"I'm not your enemy, but I'm not someone you care about either." Mellie said bitterly.

Fitz took a deep breath before replying, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I hurt you and made you feel that I was indebted to you. But that's not what a marriage is supposed to be. This shouldn't feel like a business transaction or some contract. Jerry, Karen and Teddy are _your _children too, you didn't give them to me, we _made_ them and I say that without the slightest doubt in my mind that you love them unconditionally. But you don't have pretend that you feel the same away about me. We were a political match, your father's money and my father's reputation. As cruel as that may sound, it's the truth. We didn't fall for each other. We were... coordinated to be together."

Fitz paused, watching his wife's face for a reaction, but she didn't even blink. She looked down at the glass in her hand, swirling the liquid.

"I will always have an infinite amount of tenderness for you, but I'm not in love with you." he said softly.

Mellie turned away from him, he could've sworn that he heard her sniffle as she straightened herself before looking at the wall "I'm not going to help you be with the woman you cheated on me with." She said stiffly.

Fitz sighed, "I figured you would say that. I had hoped to come to you diplomatically, to solve this situation but it seems impossible for us to solve anything diplomatically. Look inside the folder, on the last page. I'm sure you didn't get that far before you threw it down."

She went over to his desk and flipped to the last page, "These are Teddy's records, hospital papers, his doctor, so what?"

"I know you induced labor to get my attention. You put my son's life in danger. That's all the press will need to know before they destroy you. " his voice was different now, it was cold and uncaring.

Mellie's face ashened, "If you release this to press, we both go down."

"No Mellie, you will. I have the doctor's statement that I was not present during this decision, and you were. Then I will have a legitimate reason to divorce you and then move Olivia into the White House."

"You're using our son as a political pawn?" her voice rose to a shrill as she stood up.

"No, you did Mellie. You dragged him into this mess and now you're just handing it to me."

Mellie was silent as she watched her husband sitting poised on the couch.

"The press won't exclude you from this, they'll tear you apart too."

"If that's what it takes, then so be it."

Mellie dropped the folder on the desk, "You're not going to through with it. You wouldn't."

"Watch me."

Mellie glared at her husband, "You won't choose Olivia over your Presidency. I _know _you."

"No you don't. I will choose her because at the end of the day, my time as President is temporary. I'm still going to find something else to do afterwards, maybe move to Vermont and run for mayor. But it doesn't matter because there will always something else." He paused.

"But I can never find another her. She's everything to me." He turned to his wife who had now turned her back from him. Mellie had picked up the folder and gripped it tightly. Fitz thought she was going to say something, but she didn't. Instead she stormed out of the room.

At the end of the day, the documents were signed, and placed neatly on his desk. Mellie left sometime during the day to attend a conference or some benefit, Fitz could not recall, but he knew that it was to cover up the fact that their marriage had finally ended,.


	8. Lay Low

Lay Low

Liv sank down on her couch watching the news pour over the divorce between the President and the First Lady. This was something she wasn't going to be able to fix; she didn't even know how she was going to face her colleagues, knowing that they had already seen the news. Rather, she went straight home and started her ritual of drinking a full bottle of red wine while contemplating on whether she should call him. Most nights she'd just stare at the phone he gave her with the wastebasket next to her. She remembered wanting to destroy the phone when she was angry with him or frustrated with their relationship. But she never did; she never really wanted to end communication with him. She poured herself another glass of red wine before turning down the volume to reflect on what the hell had happened a couple hours before.

After Mellie had left the oval office, Fitz had asked for both Liv and Cyrus to come back in to explain what he did. Needless to say, Cyrus was fuming and already thinking of ways to make what happened, un-happen. But Fitz said nothing to Cyrus's reaction; instead his eyes were focused on her.

"Are you okay?"

Liv couldn't look at him, and instead mumbled, "I need to go." She got up and started making her way out hastily. She felt him get up and begin to say something but she was already out the door. What was she supposed to feel? In many ways, she like a home wrecker, the reason for breaking up his marriage, and the person who might have ruined his chance of re-election, not to mention fixing the first one. Was it selfish of her to ask him to choose her over his Presidency? And why didn't she feel as happy as she thought she would when he actually _did_ choose her? After all the promises and hopes of finally being together, it was finally a possibility, it was real, and it was daunting.

The phone rang, she knew who it was before she picked it up.

"Are you watching the news?" he asked, his voice was always so comforting despite that the fact that he was watching his marriage being picked apart by the press.

"They're slaughtering you."

She heard him sigh on the other end "It's just the highlight of the week, it'll pass. There are more important things in America than my marriage."

"No President has even gotten divorce during their presidency."

"I'll handle it."

"How?"

"Let me worry about that."

"Fitz, as your campaign manager, again, I'd say you made a rash and careless decision. This will kill your chances of re-election. If I were you I'd—"

"Oh you're my campaign manager now?"

She could feel him smirking on the other line as she replied, "Cyrus asked me to help out."

"So you're doing this for Cyrus? I'm hurt, you said no when _I_ asked you."

"Don't be cute and stop trying to change the subject. You're divorcing your wife and the press is having a field day with this, there will be repercussions-"

"How are _you_ feeling?" he interrupted her.

"Are you even listening to me?" she exasperated.

"I know that you don't want to talk about my chances of re-election. That's not what's on your mind, so you can stop trying to advise me out of it because you know I'm not going to change my mind."

"Why now?"

There was a silence between them.

"Do you want me to explain over the phone?"

"Yes"

"Well tough, you didn't give me a chance to explain today before you bolted out of the door. Why did you leave so quickly today?" he asked,

She couldn't help but smile as his cheekiness "You know why."

"I certainly wasn't expecting that reaction, if that's what you're thinking."

"I feel… I feel like a home wrecker, the dirty mistress, and the one who ruined your marriage. I just thought this was supposed to feel right and it doesn't, not right now anyway."

"Liv" Fitz began to interrupt.

"I know, I know that you're going to say that it was your decision too and that you and Mellie had problems before, but I just can't help but feel—"

"Open your door."

"You're kidding" she put her phone down and opened the door to find the man she loved standing there leaning against the frame of her door. His tie was undone and his hair was disheveled with his phone pressed against his ear, he gazed down at her.

"I choose you. If I could do it again, I'd still choose you."

"How long have you been standing out there?" Olivia asked, with a grin on her face.

"Long enough."

Instinctively, she tugged on his tie and pulled him toward her as he leaned in to kiss her, he wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her against him as he used his foot to close the door behind him. She kissed him, breathing him in before pulling back.

"Is Tom out there?"

"That's the first thought you have after you kiss me?" he asked slightly annoyed with a half grin.

"We have to be careful." She replied, touching his face lightly.

"Wouldn't leave without him." He pulled her into him again, nuzzling her nose before leaning in for a kiss, which she had been eager to accept. He then closed the space the between them, causing her to step back and find herself trapped between him and the wall. She felt him deepen the kiss as his hands slipped underneath her shirt.

"No" she pulled back.

She tugged at the collars of his shirt avoiding his quizzical look. He didn't remove his hands though, they still rested on her hips, as he cocked his head at her, "No?"

"You can't stay the night, the President of the United States can't be seen at another woman's house the day he divorces his wife."

"You are not _another_ woman."

"Not according to the press. This would be adding kindle to the fire." She reminded, pulling away from him. She felt like she needed an oxygen tank when she around him, she could never seem to breathe. She turned away from him and put her hand on her doorknob.

"And I still want to know." she said quietly.

"What?"

"Saying I choose you, doesn't explain why you chose to do it now. You know that this move could cost you your election."

Fitz sighed, "I don't care anymore what Cyrus thinks or what the press thinks. When it comes to election, I trust that the American people are smart enough to choose someone based on merits and not their personal life. They'll elect me because _I'm_ the better man for the job than Reston. What they don't know is that I can't do this job without you."

"You know that's not true."

"Which part?"

"Both"

Fitz sighed and reached out to her, pulling her into his arms. He didn't say anything but felt him kiss the top of her head. His his arms tightened around her almost too fiercely. Liv was surprised by his sudden gesture. He'd usually reply with a cheeky retort or a kiss, but this felt different, it made him seem vulnerable.

"I love you so much and I try to say that to you as much as possible, but sometimes I don't think you believe me." he said quietly.

"Fitz-"

"Let me finish. I don't blame you for feeling this way. But you have no idea how much it kills me when I have to leave you, when being with you means hiding in the shadows or hotel rooms. You don't deserve that, you deserve the world Olivia Pope, and I have to do everything in my power to make this right because I don't want to lose you. There will never be a more perfect time to do this than now. My time as President is only a part of my life, and without you, all of it becomes meaningless."

Liv could feel her eyes glistening a bit "Okay" avoiding his gaze, knowing that she was going to melt.

"That's all you're going to say?" He grinned, pulling her in for a kiss which she happily gave him, running her hands through his hair down to the nape of his neck. As his hands moved under her shirt, making contact with her skin, she felt her breath quicken. Her lips sought for his as she pulled him closer wanting to feel every fiber of his body. He cornered her against the wall of her living room and pulled her shirt over her head as he moved his mouth to her neck. She clung to his body, feeling him grow harder against her as she murmured his name like a prayer in his ear. She unbuttoned his shirt and tossed to this side, desperately wanting to feel his skin against hers as he unclasped her bra and peeled off her panties. As she moved to unbuckled his pants, she felt his hand slip between her thighs, stroking her where she was already wet with anticipation. She gasped, finding the task of unbuckling pants increasingly difficult as she struggled to keep herself from falling apart. She leaned against the wall, trying to prop herself up as she felt her knees starting to tremble.

"Fitz" she protested in a half moan.

But he ignored her, she felt his eyes on her, they were wild with desire as she was slowly falling part in front of him.

She reached for him again, her hands holding onto his belt, but unable to finish the task.

"Fitz" her voice was hoarse now. She needed him inside her, to make her whole. He pulled his hand out from her to unbuckle his pants and pull down his boxers before grabbing her legs to wrap them around his waist. He eased himself in causing Olivia to whimper as she threw her head back against the wall, feeling him inside her. There was no other feeling like it in the world.

Fitz groaned as her her fingers clawed at his back and her lips moved to kiss his ear and his neck. He buried his face in her neck as lips kissed and nipped at her skin. She held onto him as he thrusted into her rhythmically.

When they both came, Olivia leaned forward and rested her head on his shoulder after placing a small kiss on his neck. She breathed softly. Fitz's hands were still around her legs, holding her around his waist. He carried her into her room and laid her gently on her bed before lying down next to her.

Olivia traced the outline of his face with her fingers, brushing over his forehead, his closed his eyes, the bridge of his nose, to his lips.

"If you want me to stay, I'll stay." he murmured.

"The press is already having a field day with your divorce, imagine if they knew about this?" she replied her as her fingers traced over his lips.

"I don't care."

Liv laughed, "As your campaign manager, I have to care."

Fitz watched her as her hands touched his face "Just give me a minute then."

She smiled, remembering the first time he has requested that of her. It was just at the beginning of their relationship, and to this day those words still sent a sense of excitement to her heart.

"One minute" she agreed.

He pulled her small fragile body in his arms. It was almost ridiculous how he could fit her entire body into her like a mold; it felt like they were made for each other. She breathed his scent in, the fresh smell of linen and light cologne. She buried her face at the crook of his neck and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I love you," he murmured to her.

"I love you too."


	9. Preparation

Preparation

Staying away from Fitz was harder than Liv expected, there were times when she wished he could be physically here with her, hearing his voice on the phone wasn't the same. It was her idea to limit their contact through phone calls after he left that night, just for the time being. She missed him, but she couldn't tell him that. She knew he'd come running to her apartment if she asked him to, but it was too risky. After the divorce, gossip magazines, reporters, and journalists swarmed around the White House, he was being watched and analyzed like a bug under a microscope. Many believed the divorce was initiated by a secret affair the President was having, though it was under false pretenses, Liv wanted to make sure that she wasn't going to be the one to reveal the truth.

Liv continued to work in her office, reading up on some clients and digging up evidence to help some of her clients. Recently, She had been distracted; she couldn't stop thinking about their relationship. Luckily, her co-workers didn't seem to inquire about the recent news, although their lingering eyes could not deny the fact that they were curious.

"Coffee?" Huck asked, Olivia jumped; she was lost in her thoughts again, staring out the window blankly.

"No, you know I don't drink coffee" she turned away from the window and sat down at her desk.

Huck placed the cup on her desk anyway. "How long?"

Olivia ignored his questioning look and opened the lid of her laptop "how long what?"

"Until you see him."

"What are you talking about?" she remained poised and fixed her eyes to her computer screen as began sifting through her emails.

"How long until you see the President of the United States?

"That's none of your business."

"So it's been almost three weeks since you've last seen him."

She looked at up at him, in disbelief that he knew. "Are you keeping tabs on me again?"

Huck ignored her question, "I think you should see him."

"I think this is none of your business"

"Olivia-"

"Can I help you with something? Because my personal life isn't up for discussion!" Olivia snapped.

Huck said nothing at Olivia's response. He didn't even blink.

"The state's dinner tomorrow tonight. You should go." Huck replied emotionlessly.

"My personal life is none your business." She replied, glaring at him. _  
_

His expression had not changed, if anything, he looked unaffected by her tone. He replied stoically,

"You've been slowing down our work Olivia, everyone's too afraid to tell you. We lost two clients because you've been distracted and it's affecting the quality of our work."

"That's not true, we lost those clients for other reasons. We couldn't fix those problems."

"You've never given up on a case Olivia."

"I didn't give up, to take the case would be a loss, financially. I'm doing what's best for the firm."

"We're not a lawyers, we're fixers."

"Look Huck, I'm here now okay? Show me the client list and let me see what I can do." Olivia exasperated.

Huck stared at her for a minute before replying,

"We're your gladiators through and through, regardless of what's on the news, but you need to do your job so we can do ours." he left the room before Olivia had a chance to respond.

Olivia looked out the window of her office and saw that all her colleagues were watching her anxiously and quickly averted their eyes once she looked up at them. She felt heat rise to her cheeks, these were the people who would go over a cliff for her and yet she had been too distracted to even care.

Olivia carried on the rest of her day burying herself in her work and trying to catch up. Abby and Harrison seemed nonchalant about the situation, or at least pretended to be. Feeling restless and guilty, she got up from her desk and went to Huck's office and sat down next to him. He looked up at her, but he didn't say anything, instead he continued to type away on his computer.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I should've been here."

Huck stopped typing and looked at her, before asking quietly, "Gladiators first?"

Olivia nodded and squeezed his arm, "over a cliff."

How Huck had gathered the courage to set her straight was beyond her, and he was right, she had to change. Just as her associates didn't put their personal lives ahead of their work, she wasn't allowed to either.

Later that night, Fitz called her at eleven sharp, just as he had for the past few weeks.

"How are you doing?" he asked

"Okay."

There was a pause on his end.

"You don't sound okay."

"I'm alright."

"I thought we agreed that one word answers were unacceptable."

"That was two words."

Fitz chuckled and replied, "Well I want to hear about it."

Liv laughed, "I can't tell you information about my clients."

"Maybe I can help you. I probably know half your client list."

"I won't object to that. And you?" she asked.

"Well besides my personal life being picked apart by vultures. I'm doing fine."

A silence hung over them.

"Do you want to talk about work?" Fitz ventured.

"Not really."

Fitz chuckled on the other end, "I thought we said no more secrets."

"It's not a secret, it's just something I'd prefer not to dwell on."

"I won't comment. I'm a pretty good listener Liv." he insisted.

Olivia sighed and began to recount her day and her dispute with Huck and the awkwardness with the rest of her coworkers. Fitz didn't interrupt once, still she could feel him nodding over the phone and listening intently even when she couldn't see him.

"Are you sure you don't any comments?" Fitz asked when she finished telling him.

"Why? Do you have anything to say against me?" she teased.

"Of course not. I need a dance partner at the state dinner tomorrow night and I'm not going to risk that."

"Is this your way of inviting me?"

"Are you accepting?"

Liv laughed, "I said I'll think about it."

"I will be expecting a few dances, where I can look at you without you scolding me."

She laughed at his remark; remembering his first state dinner and how he had refused to avert his eyes from her when Mellie was just a few feet away. It was such a long time ago and yet her feelings for him had not changed.

"I miss you" she said quietly.

There was a pause on the phone, she could hear him breathing before he replied, "I can ask Tom to pull the car around and come over now."

She laughed "there's no need, and you're definitely going to draw attention."

"I don't care."

"You need too, if you're looking to be re-elected."

"I will be."

"You seem very confident for someone who's losing major points right now with the public."

"I may have lost this battle Liv, but the war isn't over yet."

"I like that confidence."

"Would you like _that confidence_ to come over in ten minutes?"

She laughed out loud "I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow night."

Then she hung up on him. Huck was right. She needed to see him.


	10. Unexpected

Unexpected

Olivia smoothed out her dress and walked down the blue carpet with politicians, officials and diplomats. The place was flooded with reporters and journalists along with hundreds of cameras flashing from all directions. She looked around and couldn't help but smile at the fact that many of these people were her clients at some point. Many of them nodded and acknowledged her presence, but few came over to speak to her. She could understand; it was like having a normal conversation with your therapist outside of their office; an impossible feat, she knew too much of their dirty laundry.

As she entered the dining hall, the President was already standing at the doorway greeting his guests. He looked up and their eyes met for a second before his lips curved into a smile. Liv looked away quickly, feeling her face heat up. She made her way down the line and shook hands with the officials, but when it came to him, his grasp lingered for a second longer and his heated gaze caused her to blush.

"Olivia" he said huskily.

"Mr. President" she responded shyly.

When their hands pulled apart, she felt her breathing resume to normal as she walked to find her seat. She didn't dare to turn around and look at him; one look and everybody would know.

It was strange not having the First lady greeting guests with the President. It was a bold statement on Fitz's part. Liv looked around the room; it seemed that the number of guests that attended the dinner wasn't affected by the divorce spectacle. However, there were certainly more women in the room than before, many Liv had not seen before, and many who did not have a ring around their wedding finger.

It was difficult to pinpoint Fitz in the crowd; he was either being pulled in for a photo-op by a diplomat or swarmed by politicians who required his immediate attention for one favor or another. Liv found herself sitting at the table alone and watching this charade unfold. She was asked to dance a few times by a few diplomats she had met in the past, but she didn't want too, not with anyone but him. He felt so far away, even when he was in the same room as her. His eyes would wander toward her longingly, and he would smile at her wearily.

"It's okay," she mouthed as smiled back knowingly. He had certain duties as the President of the United States, and entertaining everyone was just one of them. Still, she couldn't help but smile at the women who were literally throwing themselves at him and yet his gaze never tore from hers. He didn't even seem to acknowledge them. She turned back to her table and took sip of her wine; she felt her heart flutter in excitement as she saw him brush away some politician and make his way toward her.

"Would you like to dance?"

She felt her lips curve into a smile "I was beginning to think when you were going to ask –" she turned around and found that it was not Fitz she was looking at.

"Jake."

"Olivia" he smiled brightly. He stood in front of her, donning a crisp black tuxedo and a matching bowtie. Unlike Fitz, his hair was cropped short and neatly cut, his eyes were a light brown, almost caramel. He stood tall, not as tall as Fitz, but strong and lean. He _was _attractive, but something felt different. It was like the time when she was given a sip of French Bordeaux from her father's personal collection, it was in that moment where she realized that nothing else would ever come close to the elegance of the Bordeaux. Fitz was her French Bordeaux and she didn't want anyone else but him.

"What are you doing here?" she looked at him quizzically.

"Selling pens has its perks" he joked.

"I'm serious."

"We're at a party Olivia, don't be so serious. Dance with me."

"I don't want to dance."

Before she could protest, he had pulled her to her feet and smiled,

"Too bad."

His hand enveloped hers as he led her to the dance floor and pulled her against him. He started to sway her around, his eyes never leaving her face.

"What are you doing?" stepping back and putting some distance between them.

"It's a common practice called dancing, I'm sure you're—"

"You know what I mean." She interrupted.

"You haven't answered any of my calls Olivia." he replied, a tinge of hurt in his voice.

"I've been busy." Avoiding his gaze and focused on looking ahead as they continued to move across the floor.

"With who?" he grinned.

"It's not what you think and stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?" he eyes gleamed playfully.

Olivia didn't say anything; instead she looked over his shoulder to find Fitz staring at them. His eyes narrowed and his jaw was locked in a stony manner. He stopped paying attention to any of the officials who had swarmed around him. She could tell that they were desperately trying to engage him into their discussion; instead his eyes were locked on her and Jake.

Jake looked at her curiously, "So he's here isn't he?"

Olivia glared at him and stepped back, warning him that he was too close.

"Do you want to dance or talk? Choose one." Liv replied dryly.

Jake laughed, "Ouch"

The song ended and Olivia immediately pulled from Jake's grasp. As she applauded the band, she felt him lean over and whisper in her ear "You still haven't told me the who you've been busy with Olivia."

"I didn't think I was obligated too" she replied curtly, turning to him.

Still, there was a clear smirk on his face. He was unfazed by her candid remarks, but his eyes suddenly changed their focus to someone behind her.

"Do you mind if I Jake?" a familiar voice said behind her. She could already feel his presence and his scent lingering behind her and it was intoxicating.

"Of course, Mr. President" he sounded surprised as he looked at the Olivia and then at the President. Olivia could see that his eyes darken for a split second before returning to his usual playful, grinning face. He stepped back and gave Olivia a knowing look before disappearing into the crowd.

Fitz took her hands into his as the band started to play another song. He pulled her close, in a possessive nature, letting everyone know that she was his. He was quiet as they swayed on the dance floor.

"So _that's_ who you were on the phone with," he said quietly, looking down at her.

Liv met his accusing eyes and answered, "yes it was."

"Okay" he nodded, and smiled at her, he seemed to accept his notion quickly, _too _quickly.

"That's all you're going to say? And look away; you're making very obvious right now. They'll know."

"Then let them know. I'm a single man remember?"

"It's too soon, I'm surprised you're not interrogating me."

"Do I _need_ to ask anymore questions?" he grinned at her.

She laughed, "I like this."

"I trust you and I love you, so I don't think asking more questions will be necessary. I know you are _mine._" He said moving closer to her.

She shivered as he said those last words.

"You're going to have to dance with other women Fitz."

"For appearances" she added.

"I've paid that price with Mellie already. Our marriage was an appearance."

"You haven't paid it in its entirety yet. The divorce is still fresh."

"Let me enjoy this for now, before I get my toes stepped on by one those women Cyrus had invited." Fitz rolled his eyes.

She shook her head, "I didn't know that was his work."

"Eligible bachelorettes." Fitz muttered.

"Cyrus knows best." Olivia teased.

Fitz shook his head, " I don't know about that, but he's certainly something." He looked down at her again, with the same longing look he had before and leaned in closer.

"How do you know Jake?" Liv asked suddenly moving back, putting some distance between them; giving him the "you-have-to-watch-yourself" look.

"I thought we weren't playing this question game." Fitz smirked.

"I didn't say I wasn't."

"Well you're going to have to give me something for that kind of information."

Olivia felt her heart race as she responded shyly, "What would you like Mr. President?"

Fitz's voice lowered as he murmured in her ear "Stay over tonight."


	11. Undeniable

Undeniable

After the song ended, Fitz pulled away reluctantly, with a small grin, leaving Olivia breathless at his offer.

"Tom will let you know when."

"This is not a good idea-"

"I'll see you later."

He walked off to some female politician who had been eyeing him all night and asked her to dance as Liv made her way to the bar. She desperately needed a drink. Liv watched from the sidelines near the open bar and shook her head; he always ended their discussion by kissing her or walking off and pretending that he didn't hear what she had just said, and somehow she could never find herself to be angry with him. He was the only person who could leave her completely flustered yet _so_ turned on. As he danced with the other woman, his eyes were on her the entire time. She could feel his navy eyes reading her, undressing her, and most of all, loving her. He was testing her patience and he knew that she had very little left. As he led the woman near to where Liv was standing, she felt a tinge of jealousy that he was dancing with another woman, even if it was just for appearances.

"You look like you need a dance partner." a familiar voice rang by her side.

"Well ask me to dance Cy," she said, turning to him.

Cyrus reached out his hand and pulled his former student over, leading her to the dance floor eliciting a smile from Olivia.

"Is it difficult to watch him dance with another woman?" he asked as they started to dance.

"I didn't think it was going to be, but it is actually." Liv admitted.

"Divorce comes with a price." Cyrus reminded.

"I know Cyrus."

"Well, sometimes I think a small reminder is beneficial—"

"For tonight, just talk to me as a friend, not my professor or my boss. Please?" Liv interrupted.

Cyrus chuckled "Okay."

"Where's James?" Olivia asked, trying to change the conversation.

"He left early to check on Ella."

"And you didn't leave with him?" her eyes were searching for Fitz in the crowd again, he was dancing with another woman who couldn't seem to stop talking.

"Well I have to stay and make sure my 'other' boyfriend doesn't do something that would destroy his presidency. James' words, not mine." Cyrus joked.

She laughed turning her attention back to him, "How is James dealing with the long hours?"

"He doesn't like it, but he knows it's necessary."

"All for the greater good." Olivia teased.

"Isn't that what we all strive for?"

As Cyrus turned Olivia around, she caught Fitz's eyes again; he shook his head and rolled his eyes subtly at the woman dancing with him who was oblivious to the fact that he was mouthing to Olivia "help me". Olivia grinned at his cheekiness.

"Wouldn't life be simpler if we could choose who we fell in love with?" Cyrus murmured as he watched her watching him.

"Would you choose any different?" she asked turning back to him.

"It's not the same Olivia. James wasn't married." Cyrus replied knowingly.

"No, but he wasn't a woman either."

Cyrus flushed beet red, "That was a different time. You wouldn't have understood."

"So would you?" Olivia pressed ignoring his response.

"Choose any different?"

Cyrus looked at his former student and sighed, "No, I don't think I would."

"Then how can you ask me to?"

"I'm not asking you to Olivia. It was just a question, you don't have to get your claws out."

"What Fitz and I have is none of your business." She growled as she pulled away from his grasp as the song ended.

"It becomes my business if it affects the election" he snapped. She glared at him as he lifted his hand off of her, wary of the curious eyes noticing the tension between them.

"You asked me to come onboard Cy." she accused.

"How was I supposed to know he was going to play the divorce card?" he hissed back.

Olivia looked at him, "I didn't know he was going to do that."

"You didn't, but all it took was one look from you. You let this happen."

"You got all of that from one look. Well what does it say now Cyrus?"

Cyrus paused and composed himself, before responding,"The press will not leave one stone unturned Olivia, they will find everything about your past and pick you apart like a small bug. There will be accusations and rumors about you; your life will not be closed off as your own, it will belong to the public."

"I have nothing to hide."

Cyrus looked at her "Look into my eyes and say that it's true."

Olivia looked into his eyes "It is."

Cyrus's voice lowered "Don't play games with me."

Before Olivia could respond, Tom appeared in her view, he nodded at her and motioned for her to meet him at the back door. Liv looked around for Fitz, but he had already disappeared and the woman he was dancing with was making her way out the door.

"I hope you know what you're doing"

Olivia ignored him and made her way to Tom. The dinner was coming to an end and many of the guests were slowly making their way out. It was the perfect time for Olivia to slip out of the room without being noticed. He led her to another room, one that led to the President's private quarters.

"It's the first room to your right. Don't worry about being seen, most of security is relieved from their post at the moment. Give me your phone."

Olivia handed it to him.

"This is my direct number. Call me when you are done."

"Thanks" Olivia replied, flushing with embarrassment.

Liv made her way up the stairs and followed his instructions exactly. When she entered the room, Liv found that he was already there. Fitz turned at the sound of the door opening, she could see that he tossed his jacket carelessly on a chair, his bowtie was undone and his shirt was unbuttoned down to his stomach.

"Hi" he smiled warmly at her.

"Hi"

"See anything you like?" Gesturing as his bare chest.

She stifled a laugh and closed the door behind her. She noticed that he was holding two glasses of champagne in his hand.

"Are we celebrating something?" Liv asked as she entered the room.

"Yes we are actually." Fitz smiled.

"Tell me about it" Liv replied flopping down on the bed as she kicked off her heels.

Fitz raised and eyebrow conscious of her less-than excited tone "Is everything okay?"

"Yes."

"What happened?" Fitz put the champagne glasses down and took a seat next to her.

"I said everything was fine."

Fitz looked at her, "No it's not. I know you Liv. I see you."

Olivia sighed and replied, "Cyrus spoke to me."

Fitz shook his head and grimaced, "He asked you to leave me again didn't he?"

"He isn't pleased that you decided to divorce Mellie before consulting him."

"I didn't know I was married to him too." Fitz joked.

Olivia pursed a smiled, but didn't say anything.

"Olivia" Fitz touched her face; his hand cupped her and chin and directed her to look at him, as he leaned down to kiss her softly.

"What do _you _want?"

"I-" she felt her breath quicken as his fingers traced her collar bone, forming goosebumps on her skin.

He kissed her softly, "I can't control myself around you." she murmured.

"Good." He grinned wrapping his arms around her, deepening the kiss.

"Not good. Tom asked me to call him when we were _done_." Liv replied, pulling back.

Fitz raised an eyebrow and started to laugh "well it's not like you're going to make that call until tomorrow morning "

"Fitz" Olivia sighed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry that was out of line." He replied putting his arm around her again.

"Your divorce is still fresh Fitz and I feel like this whole charade with the press is never going to end. We always have to be discreet, sneak into hotel rooms, and leave before anyone sees. It makes feel like a wh—"

"I swear if you say that word I will go downstairs and fire Tom right now, because you should _never_ feel that way." Fitz interrupted.

Olivia nodded and took the glass of champagne from the table next to his bed and raised it to her lips.

"Wait you can't drink that yet, I haven't told you what we were celebrating." He said as he took the glass out of her hand.

"_I _need cheering up, and this will do." Trying to snatch it back from him, but his arm was longer than Olivia's and kept it out of reach.

"Give it to me."

"No."

"Fitz"

"I want you sober when you read this."

Fitz reached for a piece paper that was on the table next to the bed and handed it to Olivia.

Olivia's eyes scanned the paper as Fitz watched for her expression. "It's finalized," he said quietly.

She held it on to the piece of paper, staring at it.

"Maybe you should have a little to drink" Fitz handed her the champagne, which she immediately drained in a matter of seconds as Fitz watched incredulously. She put the glass down and stood up, her hands reached behind her dress and unzipped it halfway, and turned her back toward him beckoning him to help finish the process which he obliged happily. She stepped out of her dress and stood in her bra and panties.

"Are you going to say something or—" Fitz asked his mouth agape as his eyes were glued to her stunning figure.

Before he could finish, she silenced him by pushing him down on the bed and straddling his hips. She leaned down and kissed him hungrily, her hands unbuttoning his shirt all the way and pushing it off his shoulders. Her hands stroked the softness of his skin and pressed into the rigidness of his toned stomach. He sat up to meet her mouth and wrap his arms around her as his hands reached around to unclasp her bra. He pulled back once he felt her soft, naked skin in contact with his; he broke off the kiss and moved to take her nipple in his mouth, his wet tongue flickering the sensitive nub making Olivia moan as she unbuckled his pants to touch the bulge straining in his boxers. She touched him where he was throbbing and slipped her small hands underneath his boxers and began to move down his length. As she felt him grow harder underneath her, she pulled off his boxers and pushed them down toward his ankles. Fitz groaned and pulled her closer, his hands wrapped around her hips slid down to her bottom to remove her panties. She sat on his lap and pinned him against the headboard of the bed, her mouth covering his, her hands gripped his shoulders while her hips began to move rhythmically into him.

"Liv" her name came out as a moan as his hands locked around her waist to steady her from losing control. Her fingers moved to his hair, she loved the way his curls tangled in her fingertips.

She didn't close her eyes this time, she looked into his eyes as her lips moved to kiss his cheek and bite the tip of his chin. His skin was like fire against hers, it burned and excited her at the same time.

Her pace started to increase as she felt her body begin to build tension. She threw her head back and allowed her body to take him all in as he buried his face in her breasts, his mouth nipping her skin softly, she moaned and pulled him in closer by wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Fitz" she moaned. She felt her body slowly giving in; she was going to release soon. But before she could, he suddenly pushed her onto her back. His hands reaching for her legs and wrapping them around on his back as he moved on top of her.

Olivia let out a whimper as she felt lips move down her neck, to her breast, and then to her stomach. His hands pushed hers above her head, steadying her as he eased himself into her again. She watched his body arch toward her and his back muscles clench each time he pulled out, before pushing himself back in. Her hands gripped onto his shoulders, struggling to hold on until she felt her body shudder in ecstasy as they finally came in sync. Fitz flopped to the side, breathing hard with his eyes closed. Liv pulled herself up to and climbed on top of him, kissing his eyelids and cheeks as he smiled wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Did that answer your question?" she whispered to him.


	12. Spill It

Spill It

"I have to go" Olivia pulled herself up from his bed and stretched. She reached over and glanced at the clock sitting on his nightstand, it was almost six.

"No" his arms reached out from behind her and pulled her back onto the mattress. She laughed as she felt his hands wrap around her stomach tickling her softly.

"Stop it." she laughed.

"Stop what?" he replied innocently, Olivia felt her muscles tense as she felt his lips make contact with her spine, the wetness of his tongue leaving tracks down her back.

She closed her eyes and relished the softness of his kisses, "You act like I have a choice." she murmured

"You do." He responded huskily as he pulled her closer. His right hand drifted from her his stomach down to the area between her thighs. His fingers brushed over her bundle of nerves, teasing her before slipping inside. Olivia let out a gasp, she placed her hands over his in a weak attempt to stop him.

"Fitz this is irresponsible." She moaned.

"Then lets be irresponsible." He grinned, he palmed her slowly as she moaned and arched her body toward him. She gasped as she felt his palm slide in and out of her making her wet. Her hands, that were supposed to stopping him, were now guiding him inside her.

"Fitz" her voice was hoarse now.

In a moment, he sat up and pulled his fingers out of her which elicited a small noise from Olivia in disappointment. He pulled her into his arms and began to kiss her neck, biting her skin playfully. As soon as she felt her body make contact with his, her hands took a life of their own, stroking his shoulders and lacing them through his hair while her lips sought for his. As she pulled back for air, she saw that he was grinning from ear to ear with his "I-win" face. She giggled and pushed him back onto the bed.

"I take that to mean that you're staying?" he asked.

"No" she panted and pulled back, trying to steady herself.

"Really? That noise you were making before didn't _sound _like a no."_  
_

Liv picked up a pillow and threw it at him, he caught it immediately in midair, she could see his arm flex as he caught it.

"Nice try." He smirked.

"Okay Mr. President, tell me something." She leaned down to kiss him again as he sank down into the sheets again with a grin.

"Anything." He breathed as her lips made contact with his neck.

"How do you know Jake Ballard?" she asked, pulling back.

Olivia could've sworn that she saw him stiffen for a second before returning to his easy-going smile that she was so used too.

"You want to talk about another man while you're in bed with me?" he teased.

"Unless you're jealous?" She was testing him and he knew it.

She watched as his eyes studied her for a second, like he was trying to guess what she was thinking.

"What do you want to know?" he asked finally.

"How do you know him?"

"We were in the navy together. "

"Were you guys close?"

"I guess, I was his commanding officer." He shrugged before sitting up and reaching for his boxers that were on the floor.

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Why are you being vague?"

"I'm not."

She nodded, and turned her back from him and began to dress, knowing that he was staring at her. Fitz stopped her right when she clasped her bra. His hand covering hers and squeezing it before adding,

"Olivia, we met a long time ago, there's isn't much to say. I haven't talked to that guy in years."

"Okay I believe you." She smiled and removed his hand. She stood up and pulled up the dress she wore the night before.

"No you don't. I know that face. You don't believe me." he smirked as he pulled his T-shirt over his head and pulled his boxers up.

Olivia said nothing and instead asked him to help her with the dress. She turned her back toward him indicating that she needed help with the zipper. His hand pulled the zipper up and lingered at the nape of her neck. She softened at his touch.

"I don't know, its just way he looked at you last night. It was like he knew something about you." She said as she began looking for loose jewelry or undergarments she might have misplaced.

"We're friends, of course he knows stuff about me."

"No it was like you he knew something about you, a secret or something. I don't know if he was keeping it from you or _for _you. " She stopped, looking at him.

"You got all of that from one look?" he asked playfully.

Olivia shook her head; "I got that from _your_ reaction."

"Very perceptive Olivia." He grinned.

"Maybe I should appoint you as our new Supreme Court judge. Then the government wouldn't have to spend so much money on mistrials." He added.

Olivia rolled his eyes "You clearly don't want to talk about it, so I'll just find out myself."

"Why are you so curious?" he asked, his voice losing the sense of humor.

"Why are you hiding something from me?" she shot back.

"I'm not." he replied defensively.

"I see you Fitz, I can read you like an open book, and don't you dare say it's a matter of National Security, because it's not and I would know."

"Then it shouldn't matter!" Fitz's voice rose.

"Okay." She turned from him and started walking toward the bathroom.

"Olivia, it's nothing. Just let it go!" Fitz exasperated.

"So there is something." Olivia stopped in her tracks and turned around to look at him.

"Olivia." He walked over to her to take her hand, but she snapped back.

"Tell me I'm wrong. Tell me I'm being paranoid. Tell me you're not hiding something from me."

Fitz looked away, he opened his mouth to say something, but didn't.

"Look at me Fitz." She pulled him by the shoulder and tilted his chin down to her. She forced his eyes to meet hers.

"You are not going to let this go aren't you?" he asked quietly.

She looked up at him, surprised by question, before responding,"No."

Fitz sighed and gestured at the bed, "You might want to sit down."

"I prefer to be standing."

Fitz sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed, "Jake Ballard works for me."

She looked at him curiously, "What exactly does he do?"

"He does a variety of things, but he specializes in surveillance."

"You're going to have to be less cryptic than that. What did you ask him to do?"

Fitz looked like he was going to throw up, he shifted around on the bed uneasily, contemplating whether he should tell the truth. Olivia watched him expectantly as he slowly replied.

"I had you watched. When we broke up, I had Jake Ballard watch you."

There was a silence between them as he said those words.

"What does that mean?" her voice was strangely calm, even though she felt otherwise.

Fitz's face reddened, "It was a mistake Liv, I called it off immediately when I was on my way over to your apartment that night after the Caldwells."

"You had him on spy on me?" she asked incredulously.

"I made sure that all the footage had been destroyed."

"What is that supposed to mean? And what? That's suppose to make up for it?" her voice was steadily rising.

"I took care of it. It was a mistake and I'm sorry, but I made sure that all the surveillance footage had been destroyed." his voice was painfully small. He stood up and reached over to her, trying to touch her shoulder, but she flinched.

"And how would you know for sure?" she asked, stepping back toward the door.

Fitz sighed "You spoke to Tom the following morning didn't you?"

"You were asleep, how did you—" she asked in disbelief.

"Tom and I talk" Fitz interrupted.

"He said that he send the other agent home didn't he? Well he wasn't exactly telling the truth. Tom sent my other agent to Jake's apartment the following morning to check on the guys I sent the night before. He made sure that we confiscated anything Ballard had on you. It was a mistake Olivia."

"Does Jake know that we're having affair? Did he see us have-?"

"No, no the guys got there while we were still arguing, so nothing explicit." He said as if it wasn't a big deal.

"You broke into my house and set up cameras to watch me." She had meant for it to sound like a question, but it came out as a statement.

"Who did you send to clean it up?" Her voice was stoic, despite the fact she wanted to choke him right now.

Fitz's words started coming out in fragments as he struggled to find the right words to say, "Well, I have people who work under me who I trust. You know? For protocol—"

"You called the Secret Service to clean up your tracks."

Fitz said nothing.

"So at least what? Ten other people know that you were cheating on your wife before your divorce."

"I told them that it was a National Security matter. They didn't view the footage. Only Tom and I have access to it."

"Of course only you and Tom do." She replied sarcastically.

"Liv, it was a mistake. I'm sorry" he walked over to her and reached out for her hand.

"Also illegal." She added.

"Liv"

"No, do not touch me." She backed away from and glared at him.

"I can't believe you a hired a guy to SPY on me. You didn't have the right. You don't have the right! You said you trusted me!"

"I DO trust you Liv. I was just angry and it was a mistake." He tried to move closer to her, but she continued to walk further and further from him.

"How long did Jake Ballard spy on me?"

Fitz sighed, "Around the time we were broken up."

Liv stood there and glared at him, before asking,

"What did you think I was doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

Fitz closed his eyes and sighed, "I was wrong."

Did you think I was screwing another guy?"

"Liv" Fitz protested.

"You thought I was cheating on you didn't you? And you wanted to make sure that if you couldn't have me, nobody else could."

"Liv" his voice increasing in volume.

"So Jake Ballard knows that I'm screwing the President. You might as well tell the Secret Service and the Post while you're at it."

"Olivia, would you please just listen to me!" Fitz shouted.

"You're the President of the United States and you're using your secret service to spy on your girlfriend?" she shouted back.

Fitz opened his mouth to say something, but he didn't. Olivia took her things and headed toward the door to meet Tom.

"Olivia." He sighed, his voice was painfully soft.

She stopped at the door, her hand weighed heavily on the door handle.

"I have to go."

"Don't leave like this. Don't leave us like this."

Olivia twisted the knob and headed out of his room.


	13. Shadows

**Author's Note: **Apologies for the hiatus, was experiencing some personal problems that made it difficult to write about love. But thank you **LoreneMichelle41 **for reminding me that Fitz and Olivia's story is a story worth telling. :)

Shadows

Olivia sat silently in the back seat as Tom drove her home. She couldn't help but feel that it was wrong of her to walk away. She was so used to that, walking away. It was like an instinct, almost second nature, to run away and forget about the things she didn't want to face, she had done it all her life. But with Fitz, she had felt a sudden ache in her chest. She could see the hurt and the regret in his eyes, and yet at that moment, she couldn't stand being in the same room as him.

"Why did the President call off on watching me?" Olivia asked Tom.

"I'm sorry Ms. Pope, I don't know understand what you're of asking me." Tom replied automatically.

"He told me Jake Ballard was watching me. I know everything."

Tom was silent.

"Please, Tom I know it's your job to protect him, but if the press found out that he was using "big brother" on an American citizen for his personal interests, it could hurt him."

"And who would break that news to the press?" he asked.

"Do you think I would?"

Tom looked at Olivia through the rearview mirror for a second before replying, "Ms. Pope, I can't comment on the President's thought process or what his inclination was, but believe me when I say that he has your best interest at heart. He always has."

"How is what he did having my best interest at heart?"

"I don't think it's in my place to say."

"Is that what he tells you to say?"

Tom didn't reply, his face remained expressionless.

Olivia shook her head and laughed a little, "You would go over a cliff for him." She said quietly thinking of the people who would do the same for her.

Tom didn't reply and kept his focus straight ahead as they made their way to her apartment. Once she left the car, she headed to her apartment to shower and change before making her way to her office.

* * *

Huck looked up from his computer as she walked by, he didn't say anything, but something about the way he looked at her showed that he was concerned. Abby was sitting in Olivia's office.

"Good morning." Abby chirped and stood up as gestured her boss to her seat.

"Morning" Liv placed her coat on the rack before sitting at her desk.

"What do you need Abby?"

"Well Harrison and I have been fixing the smaller problems with your lesser known clients, but we have one who won't accept any of our help... unless you're present."

"Who's the guy?" Liv asked as she turned on her computer and started rifling through the papers on her desk.

"Congressman Jack Peterson?"

Olivia looked up "I think I've met him. His name sounds oddly familiar, but email me the details and make a folder for him. I'll talk to him on the phone later. Anything else?"

"No." Abby smiled and was about to make her way out of Liv's office until she stopped in her tracks and turned around to look at her boss.

"You know you can trust me right?"

Olivia looked up, surprised at her sudden heart to heart question.

"I know Abby." She replied looking at her quizzically.

"I know you and Huck have this weird bond that I'm probably not going to understand or ever try too, but I'm here for you too. You don't have to bury everything inside and pretend everything's okay all the time Liv. You don't have to face anything alone, I hope that you think of me more than just a colleague, but as a friend as well."

"Of course I think of you of more than just a colleague and I appreciate it Abby. I really do, thanks."

Abby nodded with a sad smile and walked out of her office. Olivia shook her head, _where was all this coming from? _First Huck, now Abby. Olivia shook her head, she would deal with her associates later. For now, she had some work to catch up on.

The rest of Liv's day composed of talking to clients on the phone and having meetings with them in her office. Huck was right when he accused her of dropping the ball, there were so many new clients that she didn't have time to read all their cases. Harrison or Abby had to prep her before each one to discuss their situation. But it didn't matter which meeting she was in, she could always feel her phone vibrating with the "unknown" message flashing on her screen. She knew who it was and she wasn't ready to speak to him yet.

Abby and Harrison seemed oblivious that her phone was ringing non-stop, but Huck looked at her sideways and said nothing, he was always very perceptive.

* * *

"Are you going to go home now?" Huck asked from her doorway.

They had six new clients today, all requiring her attention immediately. Olivia sighed and rubbed her eyes as she was updating on new profiles and working out on how she help them get out of their situation. Olivia hadn't realized that it was almost eleven.

"I will in a few minutes. I just want to finish up these last sentences, then I'll have to call the Congressman. I forgot to call him."

"It's eleven, do you really think the Congressman will be up?"

Olivia looked at him sideways, "If there's one thing I know about politicians is that they are always involved in various nighttime activities."

Huck paused for a moment, seemingly oblivious to the joke she had made. He watched her from the doorway.

"I'll be fine Huck. Go home." Olivia smiled at him.

"It won't be long until reporters are outside of your house."

"Are you here to lecture me again?" she asked teasingly, with a half smile.

"It's late. You should go home earlier." He grunted and then he left out the door.

Liv sent out her last email and left a voice message for Congressman Peterson. Huck was right, apparently Peterson slept early. She made her way down to the garage to get her car. Olivia spotted Huck's car still parked in his spot. She went over to his car and tapped on his window.

"Why are you still here?"

"It's late, and it's not safe to be out late, especially in your situation." He replied.

"What situation is that?"

"There was a journalist waiting here. He was doing a piece about 'fixers' in D.C. He wanted to talk to you about your relationship with the President. I made him leave."

"I'm sure it's nothing, and my name was already leaked. Everyone believes I was set up... and when you say you made him leave, you mean him physically leaving the property, not the face of the earth."

"You have to be careful."

"You don't need to watch me Huck. Good night, I'll see you tomorrow." Olivia replied, slightly annoyed as she walked away. Huck didn't reply nor did he leave, until Olivia got into her car and drove back to her apartment. As she got into her elevator and made her way up to her apartment, she felt her phone vibrate again, but she ignored it. Once the doors opened, she saw that Tom had been standing outside of her door. He nodded at her.

"You've got to be kidding me" she muttered.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Ms. Pope."

She ignored Tom and opened the door to her apartment, to find that he was lounging on her couch, with folders piled around him, he had his briefings in one hand and a glass of red wine another. _Her _red wine. He looked up at the sound of the door opening.

"So she does come home and sleep." Fitz grinned.

"What are you doing here?"

"Do you know what time it is?" Fitz asked accusingly.

"Excuse me?" she asked in disbelief that he was accusing her.

"It's eleven, Pope and Associates' business hours are from nine to five."

"What are you doing here?" She repeated, glaring at him as she took off her coat and placed her handbag on the kitchen table. She felt his eyes watching her as she took off her coat, drinking her in. Her heart began to race as she felt the temperature in her living room suddenly rise exponentially. He was not suppose to have this effect on her right now, especially when she was angry with him. _Damn him. _

He didn't move an inch; instead he took a sip from _her _wine glass.

"You don't pick up your phone or respond to any form of communication from me. You've left me with no choice Livvie."

"Did you ever think that maybe I didn't want to talk to you?"

"Why is it you only have red wine? And no food in your refrigerator?" He asked changing the subject.

"Mr. President, you need to GO before anyone sees you."

"All I found was popcorn, and don't tell me you're living on popcorn. That's not real food." He grinned standing up and walked toward her.

"Stay where you are." She stopped him and stepped back.

He stopped and put his hands up like he was surrendering, but he still kept that grin on his face.

"Livvie—"

"Don't Livvie me, what you did was wrong and I don't want to think about it right now or deal with it, so I want you to leave." She glared at him, hoping he would leave, but he didn't. He stood his ground.

"We're even now." he declared as if it was the obvious thing in the world.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"We're _even_. Defiance for Big Brother."

Olivia shook her head and let out a humorless laugh, "You're kidding? I did Defiance for YOU. You did Big Brother to make sure your mistress wasn't cheating on you."

Fitz stood unfazed, instead he left out a chuckle.

"You know... that would've worked on me a few weeks ago. The whole shaming me into walking away from you, but I hope you realize that I am _never _walking away from you again so you _are_ right. I have nothing to say for myself. What I did was completely unacceptable." He replied with a wry smile.

Olivia was prepared for rebuttal, but not this. He had completely annihilated her argument. She opened her mouth to argue back, but she couldn't find the words.

"I am in love with you and I'm a jealous man. It would kill me to see with you anyone else. We both made mistakes, and it's now it's time to make amends."

"What are you saying?"

"We're going out. I thought you were going to be home earlier, but apparently you lied on your business card because you really work from nine to eleven, so dinner is out of the question. But I think I can pull some strings and find somewhere where we can go out for coffee."

"I don't drink coffee." She replied almost instinctively.

"Fine you can drink water. Get your coat."

"I don't want to go out with you. I'm still angry with you and we _can't_ go out." She added hastily.

"As much as I loved watching you undress, it is a bit chilly outside today if I may say so myself, but it's up to you."

"Are you really me giving choice?"

"Certainly, I would prefer that you would wear your coat though, otherwise I'd have to give you mine."

It took Olivia a full minute to realize that he was asking her to go out with him. She stepped back, her eyes widened.

"What are you doing? We can't be seen together."

"Yes we can."

"I did the dancing and the flirting with the other women at the party. I've paid my dues, now I want my reward. We. Are. Going. Out." He reached over and pulled her by the hand and into his arms where she felt her breath quicken.

"Fitz. We can't and I'm still angry." she said into his shirt to avoid his heated gaze.

"Then be angry with me because then I know that you still _care_."

She was now trembling his embrace desperately trying to pull herself away from him when her was body was screaming to fall into his arms.

"What are you so afraid of Olivia? It's now or never. It's time to for us to stop hiding in the shadows and step into the light. You are the only thing that matters to me and we are going out for coffee and water, and we are going to hold hands, and you will pay for my coffee."

She couldn't help but break a smile as his cheekiness and leaned into kiss him, which he responded tenderly, holding her against him. As she pulled back, she smiled at him shyly.

"Okay."


	14. Coffee Shop

Coffee

Fitz's hand laced through Olivia's as they made their way out of her apartment. Olivia walked by his side silently, she continuously looked over her shoulder anxiously, just waiting for a reporter to jump out from behind the bushes to snap a photo. She felt her hand unconsciously tighten around his, he turned to her a second, trying to read her face, but said nothing.

Once they had stepped onto the curb, Fitz turned to her.

"Olivia, if you're not ready, just tell me."

Olivia bit her lip and looked away, she could see a few passengers walking down the block, but none had even bothered to look up at them. It was late in the evening and quite frankly, no one was seemed too observant at this hour. Fitz reached down and touched her face.

"We can go back inside if you want." his voice was small.

Olivia said silent and avoided his intent gaze.

"Maybe I was too eager. We can wait." He said, waiting for her response.

He may have said those words to comfort her, but with one look she knew that he wanted this more than anything. "Want" was actually the wrong word, he _needed _this. This fantasy they had been living, dreaming of being together, married and raising a family together no longer felt like a far away dream, it had become a possibility. Fitz, Olivia realized, needed to feel that it was real, this outing he insisted on was more than just a public display, it was his affirmation. She felt the warmth of his palm as his hand cupped around her face, and she knew from that moment, that it was time to stop running and start living the life she had always wanted with him.

"No" she responded carefully, reaching up and cupping his face in her hands.

"We've waited too long."

She watched as his lips curved into a smile as he led her into the car and opened the door for her. Once they settled in the backseat, Tom peered at the President through the rearview mirror and asked the President where he wanted to go.

"Just get back on the main road. I need to call someone."

"Yes Sir." Tom started the car and pulled away from Olivia's apartment.

Fitz pulled out his cellphone out and dialed the only number he knew would know where to take them. His shoulder pressed the phone against his ear as he waited for the receiving end to pick up.

"I thought you knew a place." Olivia asked quizzically.

"_Cyrus _knows the place." Fitz corrected.

Olivia raised an eyebrow at him as she listened to the phone ring.

"I just show up at these things, after a while, I get most of these public appearances mixed up, but this one coffee shop was spectacular. However, the name escapes me." Fitz explained.

"You're calling him in the middle of the night." Liv accused.

"Cyrus doesn't sleep, he only- Good morning Cyrus!" Fitz chirped as Liv listened to a groggy voice respond on the other line.

"Did I wake you?... No, of course you haven't slept yet and was working on tomorrow's briefing." Fitz gave Olivia an "I-told-you-so face" as he continued his conversation.

"Anyway, I was hoping that you would remember that coffee shop you said we needed to make an appearance at for the press- yes I know there were many we needed to attend too- it was the one I had cancel, but you argued that it was necessary. Do you happen to remember- oh that's right! Also would mind giving them a call? I'm going over there now and I seem to remember that the owner was quite fond of you. Thank you and good night. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Fitz was about to end the call when he suddenly said, "Oh and I have Olivia with me right now, she wants to say 'hi'."

Olivia glared at him and mouthed "I don't want to talk to him on the phone". Fitz pressed the phone into her hand and murmured, "you need to make nice with him. He's your friend."

"No." she hissed back.

"Here she is." Fitz ignored her and pressed the phone onto her hand.

Olivia took the phone from Fitz begrudgingly as he kissed her cheek lightly with a smirk on his face. As she took the phone, Fitz tapped on Tom's shoulder and told him where to take them. The car jerked around the corner and continued to rumble down the road.

"Hi Cyrus."

"I thought he was joking." Cyrus grumbled.

Olivia didn't say anything.

"So this it, you're first public outing as a couple, in the middle of the night, and he's taking you to a coffee shop." Cyrus stated as if he were reading off the headlines off tomorrow's newspaper.

"Cyrus I don't think-" she started as she began feel defensive.

"Save your breath Olivia" Cyrus interrupted.

"I'm not your father, and I'm not going to try to stop you anymore. Let's just make peace and move on from this. We have his re-election to focus on and whatever happens with the press, we'll handle it together. Now do me a favor and tell the President not to call me in the middle of the night."

"Thanks Cyrus. "

She heard him chuckle on the other end, "Good night Olivia."

She snapped the phone shut and handed the phone back to Fitz.

"Did Cyrus make nice?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"You don't have fight my battles for me." she reminded.

"I wasn't, you were fighting mine. Cyrus won't badger me anymore with this "Olivia" issue as he likes to call it tomorrow morning, so thank you."

Olivia looked at him disbelief, before she could respond, the car stopped and Tom and had opened the door for them. It was a small coffee shop, a few minutes from the White House. There was a man standing by the door, when he saw them, he started to unlock it, he seemed nervous as well as a bit tired, probably because he had to open up again just when he thought he could close for the night. As they stepped out of the car, Olivia looked around instinctively at a few passerby who had stopped to stare at the car with a presidential seal that had pulled up in front of an ordinary coffee shop. As they headed inside, there was one table with the chairs pulled out for the two of them.

"Mr. President and-" the man smiled nervously as he tried to search for the right word to identify Olivia.

"His girlfriend" Fitz finished for him. Olivia raised and eyebrow at him, she had never heard him call her _his girlfriend. _It was a strange feeling to be labeled. To be claimed. To be _his_.

The man nodded and asked them what they would like to order. Fitz ordered a coffee, while Olivia settled on tea and they both agreed to share a lemon tart. The man, who was also the shop's owner named Ethan nodded and gestured them toward their seats and he went to prepare their order.

"I can't believe that you don't drink coffee. You must be the only person in the world who doesn't." Fitz shook his head disapprovingly with a sly grin he said as they sat down.

"That's not true, why do you think tea is always available as an alternative?" Olivia retorted.

"That's definitely not the reason."

"Whether it is or isn't, what I want to know is why you have chosen this place?"

"Because it has the best coffee in the world."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Cyrus chose this place, what's the _real _reason."

Fitz smirked and shook his head as he confessed. "And it's owned by an independent small business owner like Ethan, who's doing well despite larger corporations buying out small coffee shops like his. He is one of the few that have survived this recession. Places like these often go first."

Olivia laughed, "so when the Post get our picture, you expect them to read into the destination of our outing with such fervor and relate that back to your business stance?"

"Oh I expect the press to dissect with everything they have, from where I'm placing my hand on the this table to the shoes I'm wearing. The Post is _clearly_ an excellent observer of body language."

Olivia smirked at his sarcasm, "You've had this all planned out."

"It's killing two birds with one stone. I get to have a nice outing with you and show the public that I have re-affirmed my support in small businesses."

"That's true, but-"

"But we're here to have coffee and not talk about my political stance on small independent businesses" he reminded.

"I don't mind mixing business and pleasure." Olivia quipped.

Fitz laughed and shook his head, "Oh I don't doubt that for a second, but it's a dangerous game to play."

"Are you up for the challenge?" she gazed at him and covered his hand with her own as her index finger rubbed small circles on his wrist, she watched him swallow hard as he met her gaze with the same intensity, contemplating on whether he should play along.

"Unfortunately for you, I didn't hire my political fixer to have coffee with me. I asked for _my_ Livvie." he responded as he raised her hand up to his lips and placed warm kiss on her knuckles.

"Fine, we won't talk about politics" Olivia caved as she quickly pulled back her hand, if she hadn't, she might have pushed away the coffee table, pounced on his lap and performed unspeakable acts in public.

"Tell me about your day then." She continued, trying to change the subject.

Fitz looked at her inquiringly.

"This is a trick into telling you about information you're not supposed to know."

"And what am I not suppose to know?"

"Olivia, I know you know that I had meetings with several potential candidates as a running mate for Vice President. Cyrus suggested it, he seems to believes that Sally is a loose canon and that she's going to turn against me... But you already you knew that didn't you?"

"The fact that I know wouldn't make it a trick would it?" she smiled sweetly.

"That's all I'm telling you. My lips are still sealed." he grinned.

"We'll see about that" Olivia responded slyly.

Their eyes met and she could feel his heated gaze on her, undressing her, she flushed, feeling hot all over.

"Sorry to interrupt Sir" Ethan smiled politely at the President and Olivia, Olivia wondered how long he'd been standing there watching them, before setting down their order.

"I hope you'll enjoy."

"Thank you Ethan." Fitz shook his hand and slipped a number of bills into the man's hand in which he had reddened and thanked profusely for his staying over and opening up for them.

"You've got to try to this cake." Fitz took a forkful into this mouth.

"It's a tart and it's late." Olivia replied taking a sip of the tea.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It's not healthy to eat late."

"Says the person who lives on popcorn and wine. That is not food Olivia."

"Actually-" she began.

"Actually, I'm glad you brought up this topic Olivia. We should discuss your eating habits."

"Is this your way of navigating toward a normal conversation? My eating habits."

"If you take a bite of this "tart" i'll tell you."

She dug her fork into the tart and gave him this-doesn't-you-win look before taking a bite and he the truth was, he was every bit right. How did she not find this place before?

"It's good isn't it?" he grinned, reading her face.

"It's good." she admitted.

"Oh wait." he paused.

"What?"

"You have something on your face."

"Where?"

He touched the side of his lip, which she had mirrored. He shook his head and started laughing.

"Did i get it?"

"You're almost there."

"Now?" she asked, literally wiping her entire face at this point with her palm.

He leaned over and brushed his lips over hers, she felt his tongue brush gently against the side of her lip. She wanted to deepen the kiss, but he pulled back.

"It's gone."

Olivia took a sip of her tea to hide her cheeks which were inflamed with a deep red.

"Sir." They both looked up to find Tom looking nervously at them who seemed oblivious to their heated moment.

"Yes Tom?" his eyes never leaving Liv's.

"We have a bit of an issue, there seems to be a small crowd gathering outside."

Olivia turned toward the glass window and found dozens of people standing outside staring at them with their smartphones raised in the air and pointed directly at the glass, presumably taking numerous pictures. Olivia looked back at Fitz, suddenly feeling very self conscious and nervous. She started to get up, but Fitz was faster and stood in front of her, shielding her from their stares, he held her hands in his. He anticipated her actions and met with them gracefully to protect her.

Thinking that he was going to say something to comfort her, she started saying, "It's okay, I'm just not used to people staring at me."

"Do you think they got the picture of the kiss or should we give them another one?" he replied, making Olivia laugh and relax a bit from his cheeky retort.

"Sir." Tom's voice was more urgent now, it seemed that word had gotten out that the President was seeing someone at a coffee shop, a few dozen people had quickly grown to about a hundred or so people.

"We should go." Fitz said, pulling her hand as Tom cleared the entrance from gawking passerbys and into the car. Olivia shielded her face as the flash of cameras went off. Fitz pulled her into his arms once they were settled and Tom was able to drive from the mob.

"Are you okay?" he murmured into her hair before kissing her softly.

"I'm okay."

In a few minutes, the car approached her apartment, as Liv got out the car, she felt his warm hand close around hers.

"Wait." He got out of the car and pulled her against him, wrapping his arms around her. He lips pressed against hers, softly, tenderly, and gently before pulling back. Olivia was so used to him pulling her roughly against him, and ravaging her lips that this different approach surprised her. It left her breathless yet yearning for more his touch.

"I'll see you tomorrow" he murmured in her ear before getting back into the car and returning back to the White House.


	15. Security

**Author's Note: Apologies for delay... hope you guys enjoy, reviews are fuel.. :)**

Security

Olivia woke up to the sound of voices and chattering she heard outside of her apartment, it was strange, she didn't remember leaving the window open. She got up and peeked out her window for a second to find a swarm of reporters outside of her apartment, pointing their camera lenses at her window. She stepped back quickly and backed up against the wall, closing her eyes, trying to take all of this in. She started to inch back toward her bed when her phone had vibrated. She didn't have to answer it to know that it was Fitz.

She picked it up immediately and was greeted with the voice she had loved so much,

"Good morning"

"Good morning Mr. President." She smiled thinking about last night.

"Is everything alright?"

"You wouldn't call unless you knew that something wasn't."

She heard him chuckle, "I know there's an issue with some reporters outside of your apartment. I already have some people working on it."

"I'll be fine."

Fitz didn't say anything, it was like he thinking of what to say.

"What?" Liv asked, a bit disturbed by his silent response.

"I want you to be safe Olivia, those reporters are going to be aggressive. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'll be careful." She promised.

There was silence on the his end.

"You sent someone didn't you?" She asked, though it sounded more like an accusation.

"He's standing outside of your door."

Olivia groaned, "Fitz, I don't need protecting. I'm fine. They just want a few pictures like last night."

"They can be aggressive."

"So can you." She joked hoping that he would find the absurdity in this situation.

"Please Liv. Just humor me and let him do his job." He replied without humor in his voice.

"It's not necessary." Olivia insisted, she hated the thought of someone following her around especially when her day to day job involved meeting with clients privately.

"Okay, then do it for my sake. I can't think knowing that you're not protected."

As Olivia was thinking about how to reply to his concern, her cell phone vibrated against her ear, she looked at it quickly and found that it was a text from Abby asking her to come in to Pope and Associates.

"Okay, fine... for now. We'll talk about this later. I need to go." She hung up the phone before he could respond. Olivia washed up and changed to get ready for another day at the office. As she opened the door, there was a man standing out her door. He had a solemn expression on his face, which reminded Olivia of the guards at Buckingham Palace.

" Good morning ma'm , my name is Morris and I have been assigned to escort you safely to your office and back as well as any other locations outside of your home on the President's orders ."

"Of course you are. You wouldn't mind calling him and telling him that this isn't necessary would you? " She walked past him to the elevator as he followed her closely.

"Sorry Ma'm, I only take orders from the President."

"Of course you do." Liv retorted.

Morris didn't respond as he followed her down to the entrance. She stopped as she heard the clamoring and saw the glimpses of camera lighting flashing all over. She turned around and headed out toward the back. Morris went ahead and opened the door for her where a black car with a presidential seal was already waiting for her.

"You are clearly more prepared for this than I am" Liv muttered.

Morris said nothing and opened the car door for her to step in.

He drove in silence as Olivia looked out the window. She wondered if her life was going to be like this all the time.

When they got into the office, Huck looked past her at the man who was trailing behind her, and Abby just smiled, trying to pretend that everything was normal.

"Sorry I called in so early, Peterson has been asking for you again. I was wondering if you could speak to him. Harrison has tried speaking to him, but he's pretty adamant about speaking to you."

"Okay thanks."

"Who's your friend?" she asked nodding at the tall man behind her.

"Morris. He's here to protect me." Her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Abby nodded and looked at the man nervously.

Olivia turned around to her bodyguard, "I need to take this call. Can you just stand out here and grab a coffee or something?"

"I need to be able to see you in your office." He replied stoically, ignoring her tone.

"My doors are glass, you can see me perfectly fine. I'm not going anywhere." She walked off with Huck trailing behind her, but stopped at her doorway.

"Whatever you need to say Huck, just say it." Liv said as she sat down at her desk and turned on her laptop.

"Do you want me to get rid of him for you?"

Olivia turned and gave him a look.

"We said no killing remember?" as she picked up the phone and motioned Huck that she was going to take this call. Huck nodded and went back to his desk.

"Congressman Peterson, how can I help you?"

"Ms. Pope, you're a hard woman to reach."

"I have a number of clients to attend too."

"Does that include the President of the United States? I hope that your…entanglements with him will not affect the quality of your work."

"You wouldn't be calling if it did."

She heard the Congressman laugh on the other line, "True. I just needed to hear you confirm that with me, especially when you're all over my morning paper."

Olivia cursed under her breath; of course her picture was going to be on the front page of today's paper. "I assure you Congressman that nothing about my firm has changed and you have nothing to worry about."

"Good, I was hoping we could discuss this in person. Do you have pen with you? I'd like us to meet next week at my choice of location instead of your office if that's alright with you."

"Of course."

* * *

Everyday since that phone call, Morris was a shadow who had never left Olivia's side, his idea of personal space was literally standing outside of the bathroom stall, rather than the bathroom itself. When she went outside, he towered over her and spread his arms out in a bearlike fashion pushing away anybody who tried to get to close. Olivia was used to reporters and journalists, she had dealt with them in the past and still, she felt that Fitz was making a bigger deal of the situation when it was clearly just a phase. He is "just doing his job" as Fitz liked to say about Morris when Olivia complained that Morris was invading his personal space. Fitz came over to her apartment every night and would not discuss the security matter at all, no matter how many times she brought it up. He was adamant about his position and Olivia could not fight him, partly because they always had this discussion over at least one glass of wine and she was almost always wrapped around his body by then, too distracted by his lips and scent to discuss Morris any further.

Peterson called the day before their meeting and asked to meet at his apartment, which coincidentally, was not the one he shared with this family. He warned Olivia to be take extreme precautions and that no one besides her, could know about his private residence.

Olivia looked out at Morris, staring into space, but kept his feet grounded. She couldn't let him follow her, it would not only make her clients uneasy, but her as well especially when he would be standing the corner listening to their conversation. She wanted to ask Morris if he would sit out on this one and not accompany her to the Peterson's, but she knew that he was programed to answer "Ma'm I only take orders from the President." In those moments she really wanted to sock him in the face, so the only option was to distract him.

"Huck!" she called out and motioned him to her office. Huck was in her office at an instant.

"What do you need?"

"I need you to distract Morris. And when I say distract him, I don't mean remove him from the face of the earth. I need to reach Peterson and I can't have Morris following me. I also need to borrow your car."

Huck nodded and handed his keys to her. "I'll handle it."

Olivia watched as Huck returned back to his office. In a few moments, she watched as Morris reached into his phone and answer a call. She didn't see him protest or anything, he nodded stoically and walked toward the corner of the building. Huck peeked out a few moments later and nodded at her. Olivia snuck out of her office and down to the parking lot.

As Olivia started driving down the road, she heard the crack of thunder. She looked and grimaced at the grey skies. It was certainly going to pour later and she had forgotten to bring an umbrella. She thought about turning back to the office to collect her umbrella, but there was no point. She was almost there anyway. She squinted at her GPS and then out of her windshield, the building should've been right around the corner. She parked her car and made her way into his apartment.

As she made her way to room three twelve where the Congressman had asked to meet her, the door opened before she could even knock. Peterson looked pale and quickly invited her in.

"I don't think we have time for pleasantries Ms. Pope. I'm in dire need of your service."

Olivia sat down the couch, it was an organized apartment, it looked like one of those model rooms they would have Crate and Barrel or magazines, it certainly didn't look like a home that anyone lived in.

"How can I help?"

He looked at her uneasily, as if he it was the worse thing in the world to say.

"Congressman I can only help you if you tell me."

"I know, I know." He replied, grabbing two glasses of the table.

"Whiskey?"

"I don't drink on the job." Olivia put her hand up.

"I don't think I can answer this question if I don't" he replied grimly as he poured the brown liquor into one glass.

"If it's any consolation Congressman-"

"Please, Jack would be fine."

"Jack" Olivia corrected herself.

"I've dealt with many clients in a variety of situations. Nothing surprises me anymore."

"I had an affair, it was stupid and it was reckless and now she's pregnant and threatening to expose this lovechild she insists that's mine." he confessed.

"Who is _she_?"

"She was my assistant, Caitlin Dodds and it's not mine." handing over a picture of a beautiful blonde woman, she looked like a college graduate, fresh-faced and innocent, unaware of the corruption in politics and unaware of a Congressman trying to destroy her. Olivia nodded and studied the photo before putting it in her purse.

"How can you be sure? Did you take the test?" Olivia asked.

"I didn't, but it's not mine." He insisted.

"Write down her name and we'll figure this out."

"I need you to make this go away. My election is in two weeks and my wife…" he sighed.

"She can't know that this ever happened. This has to disappear." His voice strained.

Olivia nodded. "I need the details, every time you've slept together, the places where you've been with her, the beginning of the relationship, where she lives, who she's been with, and your wife needs to know. "

"No," he said firmly.

"My wife stays out of this. I'll pay whatever the price."

"_That _is the price."_  
_

"There has to be another way." he argued.

"With all due respect Congressman, in my experience, the wife usually already knows. You need to tell her and make sure she's on your side and then you might have a chance at winning this election, otherwise, if she doesn't stand by your side, you can kiss your re-election goodbye."

The Congressman exhaled and took a swig of the brown liquor, rubbing his temples before answering, "She's the last option. Talk to Caitlin first and see if you can persuade her with money or whatever. Any price I'll pay."

Olivia nodded, "Okay, I'll speak to her. Write down all of her information and I'll get started." She handed him a notepad.

The Congressman nodded and started scribbling down the notepad; he paused before placing the pen on the paper. "You know I love her."

"My wife, I love her. This was a mistake."

Olivia looked at him, suddenly feeling cold even ashamed to helping a man who couldn't even make the right decision about sleeping with another woman and yet wanted to make decisions for his state. "I'll see what I can do." she replied curtly.

He suddenly reached up and grabbed her wrist, making Olivia jump, "I'm glad you're here Ms. Pope, I knew someone like _you _could understand. _You_ could make Caitlin understand."

Oliva pulled her wrist away and stared at him before answering, "Just the write information down and I'll see what I can do." She wanted to leave his apartment immediately, and promised herself silently that she would never leave without Morris again.

* * *

After the Congressman wrote down his information, Olivia left the apartment and sprinted to her car, the rain was coming down hard. It was pouring like buckets of water being dumped from the sky. Once she got into her car, she checked her phone for any messages; there were none from her colleagues but a number of voicemails. She groaned knowing that it was Fitz... she was definitely in trouble.

She started the car and turned on the windshield wipers, driving slowly down the street. She drove slowly, but she had sinking feeling that someone was following her, a black car. She couldn't see clearly with the rain pummeling down, but it definitely felt strange.

She drove faster despite the fact she knew it was a bad idea. The faster she drove, the faster the black car drove, and it wasn't only one, there were a few now. She decided to stop the car and park off to the side when one of the cars rolled down their windows and a camera poked out, taking a picture with a blinding flash. Paparazzi.

Olivia quickly pulled out of the corner and drove briskly down the street, trying to avoid them, despite the heavy pour of the rain they were undeterred and determined to take a picture of her. _How were they able to take pictures in this rain?_ It didn't seem to matter to them. As she turned around the corner, she felt the car swerve a bit; her hand gripped the steering wheel as she continued down the block. Liv breathed hard, she had dealt with reporters before, but not paparazzi, she had to remain calm and keep control of the car.

Suddenly a car cut in front of her, causing Olivia to lose control of the steering wheel. Her hands tried to grip them back, but the wheels spun out of the control and within seconds, she heard a formidable sound that could've only been thunder, but didn't know for sure. She felt surging pain shoot down her body, her body was screaming in pain and Liv felt immobilized at that moment, unable to scream, unable to get help. She knew that she was still alive, she felt the cold, wet rain pouring down on her face as she struggled to keep her eyelids open. All she could see was red. A lot of red. She looked up hazily and realized that she was no longer in the car, she had a bad habit of not putting her seatbelt on... there was smoke rising from the car, and the car was dented. Huck was going to be pissed, _why can't I hear the sirens? Why can't I hear anything? _Pain surged in every direction of her body, she was bleeding a lot. She struggled to move her legs, but nothing worked, she was trapped underneath something and it caused her unspeakable pain.

A figure ran toward her and leaned down, pulling her out of whatever was on top of her, it might have been a piece of the car or something. She tried to say something to him, but she couldn't hear her voice, her head was throbbing, she screamed louder trying to fight silence. She sore all over, but her left arm might have been broken or shattered, the agony tore through her veins as she struggled to climb out of the heavy object.

"Hey, hey, stop moving. You're gonna hurt yourself more." the voice said, it was oddly familiar. It was a man.

She tried to look up and see him, but everything had hurt and she could barely move her head. The rain showed no signs of stopping and it blurred her vision.

"You're okay now." She felt him wrap his arms around her, she heard him shuffling around before feeling something warm around her, his coat perhaps? or maybe a blanket...

"Fitz?" she mumbled.

The figure didn't reply and instead pulled her toward him, every grasp was a painful one, but strangely she didn't feel so cold anymore. She looked up at the man one last time to see the man who had come to her rescue.

His eyes were like the color of caramel. That was all she could remember before passing out.


	16. Hospital

Hospital

Olivia woke up in a dreamlike state, she couldn't see clearly, everything seemed so blurry and bright that it almost hurt. But she didn't feel so cold anymore, rather, she felt warm and dry all over. She could hear the faint beeping of her heart monitor next to her, but nothing else. For a second, she thought it might have all been a dream, except that it wasn't, her her head felt heavy as if there was a stone lodged in her brain. She squinted and blinked a few times before opening her eyes and realizing that she was in the hospital.

"Olivia." A hand reached out and touched her face. It was _his_ voice and it sounded like music to her ears. He was here with her, and she could feel the heat radiating from his palm. She was terribly relieved that she wasn't dreaming. When she turned her head slightly, she could see the man she loved sitting on a chair next to her bed. She could see the exhaustion in Fitz's eyes, the lines on his face had deepened and his hair was disheveled with an unruly curl swaying at his forehead .

"You're okay." He sounded as if the weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders.

Seeing his face had made her numb as relief swept through her veins. Olivia couldn't find the words to express the overwhelming feeling of solace, rather she felt tears well up in her eyes as his hand brushed over her face, tracing the outline of her eyes with his thumb.

"You're okay." His voice cracked as he repeated those words, this time with more weight, slowly coming to the realization that Olivia, _his_ Livvie was alive. She could see tears well up in his eyes too as he cradled her face in his hands.

"Come here." He pulled her toward her, embracing her in his arms. She breathed him in, taking in his familiar, warm, welcoming scent.

"Fitz." She finally said as she fell into embrace, nestling into his arms and closing her eyes. She had never felt so relieved to be held in such a way.

"I thought I lost you." He murmured into her hair.

Olivia closed her eyes, burying her face in the crook his neck, desperately wanting to feel every fiber of his being against her.

"Do you remember what happened?" he asked as he pulled back, holding her hand in his own, like he was afraid that he was going to lose her.

"I think I was in a car accident." Olivia stated calmly, as the memories slowly trickling back.

"Yes you were. You were ambushed by some paparazzi." Fitz said darkly.

"How did I get out? I was stuck... i remember being trapped."

Fitz's eyes lingered on hers for a moment before answering,

"The car, unfortunately is beyond repair and your leg was caught underneath the door."

Olivia tried to sit up, but felt a surging pain shoot up her left leg. She winced in pain and let out a small whimper as Fitz's hand flew to her waist, steadying her from moving.

"Hey, hey careful now. Your left leg is broken, you're going to be in crutches for a while, but the doctor said that it would heal. Luckily, your spine wasn't damaged, so you're going to walk. Everything is going to be okay." He reached over and gently pushed her back against the bed and fluffed the pillow behind her. He sighed deeply almost as if he was holding onto something he didn't want to discuss.

"What is it?" Olivia asked, she could read him like an open book.

"It's nothing." Fitz brushed it away.

"All that matters is that you're safe now." he added.

"Something's on your mind Fitz. Tell me."

Fitz glanced at her again, it was the same lingering look he held before. Suspicion.

"You were pulled out from the wreck, you didn't pull yourself out." Fitz paused waiting for her to answer, but Olivia didn't. She didn't know how.

"Do you know who pulled you out from wreck?"

Olivia looked at him blankly, "Are you asking if I remember?"

Fitz nodded and looked at her expectantly.

"No, I don't think so... it was raining a lot and I couldn't see too well. I think I passed out before I could see who it was."

Fitz closed his eyes and nodded, "It's okay, you're tired. I should let you rest. I'm going to ask the doctor if I can get you discharged today." He got up to go, but Olivia reached out and grabbed his wrist. She could still see that something was bothering him, he wouldn't look at her.

"Fitz just tell me." she insisted as she felt more anxious by the minute.

Fitz looked at her, but it was different, there was a certain coldness that flooded his eyes. "We can talk about it later."

"Something's wrong and you're not telling me. Did something happen with the campaign?"

"No, nothing's wrong with the campaign."

"Are you angry with me?"

"Olivia. We can talk about this later." He pulled from her grasp and started walking toward the door.

"Fitz please, the minute I leave this building there will be a spectacle outside with the reporters and Cyrus. There will be no privacy for us then. We're alone now. This _is _ the ideal time."

He stopped in his tracks and turned to her, his demeanor had completely changed. His eyes were dark and his jaw was locked.

"You want to talk about it now? Fine. I asked you to do one thing for me Olivia. One thing!" He thundered and paused, taking a deep breath before continuing. Olivia froze, stunned at his immediate transformation.

"I asked you to let Morris protect you and chose to run off without him. Are you insane? Because I've been sitting here for hours racking my brain on why you would do this to yourself. Do you deliberately undermine my decisions to hurt me? Because I can't figure it out Olivia!"

He looked at her, breathing hard, his eyes were red as his hands trembled.

Olivia flinched from his sudden outburst, they had fought before, but this was different. There was an edge to his voice she had never heard before.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly.

His jaw was locked and he remained expressionless as Olivia continued to explain herself.

"It was a mistake, I couldn't have Morris around while I was meeting my clients."

"You put your life at risk for this one client. Why couldn't he meet you at your office?" Fitz demanded.

"It's complicated. He didn't want to be seen in public. Some of my clients request this favor and it's not a big deal." Olivia tried to shrug it off, but she was in too much pain and instead, it looked like she winced.

"You were in a car accident, and you almost died. This IS a big deal." He thundered.

"This is my job. I can't stop doing my job because of some paparazzi. What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to be safe." Fitz shouted.

"Fine I'll take Morris back." She insisted weakly.

"Like hell you will. He's fired. Did you think he was your babysitter or something? I hired him to protect you and he failed at his job. Do you think I'm going let him continue doing this job?!"

"Fitz" Olivia protested.

"Oh and your hacker friend who distracted him by phoning Morris through the White House's number has been taken into custody."

"Huck." Olivia's voice fell.

"You know that calling a secret service agent and giving him orders by using the President's name is an act of treason?"

"I asked him to do it. It's not his fault!" Olivia replied, she tried to hold her stance by shouting back, but it came out as a squeak.

"I don't care. You don't follow the rules and your hurt yourself, this is just how it's going to be." he shouted.

"Are you punishing me or something? I was just doing my job! Threatening my friends and questioning them won't solve anything! This was my fault, let him go." Olivia's voice shook.

"Do you know who saved you?" He asked again in a clipped voice.

Olivia stared at him, "I already told you. I don't know."

"Think hard Olivia."

"Stop it Fitz. Stop it." Olivia closed her eyes and touched her forehead which was now throbbing with pain. She heard him sigh and sit on the chair in front of the bed.

"It was Jake." he said quietly.

Olivia opened her eyes and stared at him. "What?"

"Jake Ballard saved your life. He pulled you out of that car wreck and he's sitting outside. I think you might want to thank him." Fitz responded dryly.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"It must have been a coincidence that he was there." Fitz pointed out.

"Are you accusing me of something?"

"Do I have any reason to?"

Olivia let out humorless laugh, " You are unbelievable. I can't believe you're jealous right now. The level of trust you say you have in me is just complete bullshit. Do you believe anything I say?" She exasperated.

"How am I supposed to feel Olivia? You disappear under the radar of my agents, you meet with a client in some random apartment and when you get into a car accident, Jake is there by your side. Am I missing something here or am I putting together the puzzle pieces?"

Olivia looked at Fitz, her Fitz. He stood there in a t-shirt that had been well worn with dark armpit stains underneath the sleeves, he had cold sweat running down his temple and his hair stuck out in every direction. She could see dark circles under his eyes and creases that may have permanently etched into his forehead from worrying. Olivia felt guilty. She hadn't even asked him how long he was here or whether he had gone home to change. She didn't ask him how he felt and how worried he was and when it was all written plainly on his face.

"Fitz just-"

"What?" he interrupted.

"Come here."

Fitz hesitated, almost surprised. She knew that he had expected her to shout back or argue or deny, but he would never guess that she would be the first to soften. She could see see the hurt in his eyes, perhaps he had already imagined the worse and believed that she did cheat on him with Jake. Olivia prayed silently that he would listen and just hear her out. He nodded and went over to sit on the edge of her bed. She reached up tentatively, asking for permission to touch his face, he didn't respond so she placed her palm on his face and he sighed, closing his eyes and leaning into her touch.

"My client's name is Jack Peterson. He owns that apartment, I have the address and all the information in my purse. I should've listened to you and I'm sorry."

"Olivia.." he started to say, his voice almost tender.

"I'm sure you can look it up if you don't believe me. Fitz, I'm just…" she paused, searching for the right words to say.

He looked at her expectantly.

"I'm just not used to this." She finished.

"Used to listening to anyone else besides yourself?" he ventured with a small smile.

"Used to being _cared_ for." She replied quietly.

Fitz's face softened immediately as he leaned into her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Livvie, you can't do this to me. I can't... breathe when I don't know know if you're safe." He leaned down and kissed her forehead before pulling back to brush back a strand of hair that fell across her face.

"I know I can be difficult. This is all very new to me, so you have to be patient with me." Olivia said as she touched his face.

"Then you have to understand that all of this is to protect you. Of course, I wouldn't want to stop you from doing your job, your safety should be your first concern because it is the only thing that matters."

"I know, I know." She leaned into his embrace and kissed his neck softly before resting her head on his chest, listening to his heart race.

"There is no one else in my life besides you Fitz." She smiled shyly as she pulled back. He squeezed her hand and raised it to his lips to kiss softly.

"You know you should actually thank him. He did save your life and I'm grateful." He said earnestly.

Olivia leaned in to kiss him, which he had accepted tentatively, letting her take control. He kissed her softly murmuring that she was injured, but she didn't care, he had done everything to take care of her, protect her and love her. She needed him to feel that she felt the same way about him. Her fingers reached up and tugged his hair, wanting him to deepen the kiss. She pressed her body against him, her breasts grazing his chest, he groaned and obliged to her request, flickering his tongue with hers. Olivia smiled as her fingers moved to the nape of her neck, digging her nails into him as he wrapped his arms around her. Fitz leaned in unconsciously, pulling his body onto the bed and accidentally pressing against his left leg which caused Olivia to yelp, he pulled back immediately.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly.

"It's okay." She smiled stroking his face and kissing his mouth again before pulling back and leaning against his forehead.

"You can't do this me Olivia, I almost had a heart attack and I've been shot before." he said panting.

Olivia gave a small smile, "I know."

"You're not a one woman island anymore."

Olivia laughed at his metaphor, "What are you saying?"

"It would've killed me today if you didn't wake up... and I wouldn't have been anyone to you, the only reason I'm in this room is because I'm the President and not anything else."

"What are you saying?"

"You don't have an emergency contact Olivia."

Olivia was silent as she looked down at her broken leg, suddenly becoming very interested in the bandages.

"I know that you keep to yourself and that you've never let anyone fight for you, but things happen and I want to be there for you."

He paused to reached down and tilt chin up until their eyes met.

"Let it be me. Let me take care of you, move in to the White House with me and marry me."


	17. Knowing

**a/n:this is a long one, hope you guys enjoy it. keep on reviewing as it gives me great pleasure and confidence to continue writing. I read ALL the reviews and take each and every one of them to heart. ;)**

Knowing

There was a dreadful silence between them once Fitz had asked the question that would change both of their lives.

Olivia stared at him blankly, "Are you asking me to marry you?"

She couldn't help if her mouth fell open and she was completely taken back by his sudden proposal.

"I know this isn't romantic and I'm just realizing how impulsive this is." He scratched his head and pulled at his hair unconsciously as his face flushed before looking into her eyes tentatively and saying,

"But I love you Olivia and there's no one else in the world I'd rather be with."

"But the election…" was all she could say, she immediately regretted choosing those words as she watched his face fall. How could she have said something so stupid like the election when he had just declared his undying love? His brow furrowed and he nodded to himself as though he had just asked a ridiculous question.

"You don't have to answer me now. You must be exhausted after the accident." He said quickly.

Olivia blanked out on how to respond, she wanted to kick herself and wished that she could take back those words.

"That's not what I meant—" she managed to say.

She watched as Fitz stand up from her bed and make his way to the door. Before he left, he said quietly, looking out the door and avoiding her eyes, "I'm going ask the nurse if you're ready to be discharged and I'll make sure that your hacker friend will be released."

Olivia sank back underneath the sheets, feeling guilty that she had completely blanked on his proposal. Of course she wanted him, there was no doubt about that. She couldn't see herself with anybody else. But things were more complicated than that, the thought of becoming the First Lady, taking the over the reins that Mellie had fought to preserve was daunting. Mellie may not have had his love, but she did have the people's support. He track record was flawless, she not only got along with the Republicans, but she was invited to their private gatherings and parties. The thought of Olivia replacing her was almost laughable. Olivia pondered the situation until her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Abby, Harrison, and Quinn stood by her door. They all looked weary, but relieved. Abby held a bouquet of flowers in her hands; she placed them on the small table next to Olivia.

"How long have you guys been here?" Olivia asked, surprised and touched that they were all here,

Abby ignored the question and pulled her friend into a long embrace and exhaled.

"I'm so glad you're okay." She smiled; Olivia pulled back and could see her eyes were slightly red from crying.

"So am I." She replied holding her friend's hand.

"We had to finish work with some other clients, but we got here as soon as we heard you woke up. Huck called us about it, he was here all night before he was..."

Quinn shot Abby a look when she didn't finish her sentence. There was a silence in the room. Olivia glanced between both women, knowing that Quinn had taken this news with Huck being detained with greater difficulty.

"How are you feeling?" Harrison ventured, clearing the air.

"I'm good. It's just a broken leg thankfully. I'll be back to work soon enough. Huck is going to be released. I spoke to the President." Olivia looked at Quinn at the mention of this name.

"What did he do? We spent all day looking for him, he just disappeared from the face of the earth." Quinn asked quietly as she continued to avoid eye contact with Olivia.

"It was my fault." Liv admitted.

Olivia explained to her colleagues what had happened with her dealings with Peterson and how Huck had played a hand in it.

"It's not your fault, we would've done all the same if you'd ask." Abby responded.

"He got in trouble for _me._" Olivia emphasized.

"The client" Harrison corrected.

"Olivia it's no secret that Huck would do anything for you. You rescued us from the people we were before we met you…. And you know Huck; he feels entitled to be there for you and to protect you."

Quinn said nothing, but her face said it all. Olivia knew that she was the closest to him, their friendship may have lingered more towards something else, but it was never something Olivia had been able to gather the courage to ask about.

"Quinn I'm sorry. This was my fault and I promise he's going to be okay. "

Quinn nodded, "You said he was going to be released and that's all that matters."

"Don't worry about it, we have you covered for now. Just focus on recovering Liv." Abby added before shooting Quinn a private look causing Quinn's eyes to flicker toward the ground. There was a knock on the door, Abby looked at Olivia and smiled,

"That's probably the President or the nurse. I think we'll head out. I'll see you later Liv."

Before Olivia could question her, the door opened.

"Hi stranger." He said from the door.

"Jake." Olivia said automatically.

Jake walked in, his eyes never leaving Liv's. Abby's eyes widened and Harrison cleared his throat uneasily as they mumbled about seeing Olivia later. Olivia's colleagues made their way out of the room before Olivia could protest.

"Your friends seem nice." Jake ventured as he plopped down on the chair Fitz was sitting on before. Unlike Fitz, he was seemed relaxed with a playful grin on his face, his hair was in its usual cropped form, it was as if he had just taken a stroll down the street and decided to stop by the hospital. It all came so natural to him; he was the complete opposite of Fitz's intensity and forwardness.

"They are." Olivia replied uneasily.

Jake glanced at her with a smirk playing on his lips before he asked,

"Why is that every time you see me, it's like a deer in headlights? Am I the most disappointing person to walk through that door?"

She couldn't help but crack a smile at his analogy, "Depends."

"What did I do this time?" he raised an eyebrow jokingly as he pulled his chair closer to her.

"You saved my life." She said to him, it came out sounding like a statement more than words of gratitude. He watched her inquisitively before answering,

"And yet something is bothering you. Is the food they serve here? Is it the jello?"

She smirked at his cheekiness and shook her head, "No"

"I can read you like an open book you know?" He grinned.

"No you can't." she said a little more firmly that she had intended. She watched him stiffen for a second before relaxing back into the chair.

"But I can. It's an important technique to learn when it comes to selling pens."

"You work in the Pentagon."

He made a face pretending that he was shock, "And I suppose the President told you that."

"He didn't have too."

Jake smirked, " I guess having a _special _friendship with the President has its perks when it comes to finding information."

Olivia glared at him as he raised his hands up like he was surrendering, but the smirk never left his face.

"So, how are you feeling?" he asked, changing the subject. She noted the sarcasm in his voice.

"I'm okay." She replied carefully.

"Well your leg doesn't look okay." He ventured.

"It's fine." She replied curtly.

Jake glanced at her, as if he was trying to study her before he responded.

"Usually I would just accept a thank you, but this, what we're doing now, is so much more fun" he replied teasingly.

"Thank you" Olivia replied automatically, she watched him, waiting him for to react. Her face remained emotionless; she didn't want to speak to him. She didn't trust him. If there was one thing Olivia learned about life, it was that there were no coincidences.

Jake smiled sadly and shook his head. "I didn't follow you if that's what you're thinking Olivia. I just happened to be in that area and it could've been anyone. I would've done the same."

"It was just a lucky coincidence then?"

"I'd like to think of it as fate." His voice was different; she had never heard speak so sincerely. He suddenly became very interested in his shoes, looking down.

"Jake."

"Yes?" he replied feigning a grin.

"Nothing can or will ever happen between us."

His eyes softened for a moment, losing the façade he had always put on, the playful humor, which danced in his eyes was replaced with pain.

"I know," he said softly.

"How did you know that I was there?" she asked again. Her voice came out as clipped almost accusing.

"Why do you have to dissect everything Olivia? Not everything is a giant conspiracy against you or the President. Things happen. Things you can't always fix or control. I just happened to be there and I'm glad I was, can we just leave it at that?" He asked, his voice was still controlled yet she could see feel the anger radiating from his words.

She paused, taking in his outburst. It bothered her that he wouldn't tell her why he was there, but did it matter? He had saved her life and brought her back to Fitz, and he accepted the fact that she was not his. Wasn't that enough? She still wanted to know the truth, but she was in no position to ask considering what he did. His explanation would suffice... for today.

"I seem to be apologizing to everyone today" Olivia said in a more cheerful voice.

Jake was quiet and looked up at her.

"I'm sorry. You saved my life and I'm grateful. I don't know if I would be alive if you weren't there." She said quietly.

"I'm just glad that I was." He said softly, his eyes lingered on hers, but was interrupted as the door opened. Fitz stood at the doorway; he stiffened at the sight of another man but remained poised and smiled when he saw Jake. Olivia was surprised, there was warmth in the way Fitz had greeted him, and she was glad that Fitz had not turned on his protective instincts at that moment. Jake immediately stood up from the chair and shook the President's hand with the same mutual respect.

"I can't thank you enough" Fitz said to him.

"I'm glad I was there in time." Jake replied.

Fitz smiled and said nothing, but Jake caught that as his cue to leave.

"Well I think I'm going to head off. I'm hope you feel better Olivia."

"Thanks."

As Jake headed out the door Fitz plopped down on the bed and kissed her cheek softly.

"Good news you can be discharged today."

* * *

"I'm fine now Fitz really." She struggled to pull herself up and reach for the crutches that leaned against her bed.

"I'm getting you a wheelchair." Fitz announced after Olivia was on her fifth attempt to reach for the second crutch. She couldn't seem to do it without collapsing back onto the bed.

"No I'm fine. really."

Fitz ignored her and called for the nurse. As the nurse came in with the chair, Fitz scooped her up like a small child and placed her onto the chair, she couldn't fight him even if she wanted too.

"I don't need a wheelchair." Olivia said weakly as Fitz continued to push her down the hall.

Fitz had asked to leave from the backdoor of the hospital with Olivia by his side, he had literally pushed away any nurse who offered to steer the chair. He stood protectively over her as he lifted her into the car; Olivia blushed and tried really hard to not look like she was enjoying this more than she should.

He didn't bring up the proposal again. He pretended that it didn't bother him, but with one look, but she knew that it did. However, he didn't let that stop him from getting in touch with his fiercely overprotective nature.

When they got into her apartment, she had refused to sit in the wheelchair again. Fitz argued that she was too weak to be using crutches.

"I want to stretch my legs." Olivia argued.

"Not today you won't!" Fitz retorted.

The compromise was Olivia leaning on Fitz and using a crutch at the same time, halfway through hobbling to her living room, she finally admitted that he was right. She needed the damn chair. Olivia was exhausted from the accident and she ended up putting her entire weight on him, she blushed as his arms wrapped around her waist as he murmured,

"it's okay, just lean on me."

She was exhausted and smelled like the hospital, which she hated, somehow a place of healing and sterility had made her feel sicker. She needed a bath. Fitz waved Tom out the door as the secret service agent passed her boyfriend the folded wheelchair.

Olivia took one look and sighed.

Fitz raised an eyebrow, "I can't always be your walking stick."

"I don't need you too, I can use the crutches."

"Olivia, stop trying to fight me." He sat down beside her on the couch and carefully wrapped his arms around her.

She opened her mouth to protest about her independence and about how inconvenient it was meet clients in that chair, but she was silenced once he said,

"Let me take care of you."

Olivia looked into his eyes, full of concern, his eyebrows knitted. She leaned into him to breathe him in, she could forget the world when he was there, and it felt like home.

"What do you need?" he murmured into her hair before placing a small kiss on her temple.

"I need to take a bath." She flushed.

"And I need help."

* * *

"Turn around."

"You're kidding." Fitz guffawed as he turned around for her to undress. After asking for help to take a bath, Fitz had been too eager to help, almost too eager. He grinned and pulled her to her feet as she put her entire weight on him and hobbled to the bathroom. He had turned on the faucet of her small bathtub and bent down to test the temperature of the water with his hand. Afterwards, he stood up and turned to look at her, only to receive a did-you-hear-what-I-said-look.

"Are you being serious right now?" He said with a smile.

"Yes."

"You know I've seen you naked before."

"But this is different." She made the gesture for him to turn around.

"How?" He sighed as he obeyed her wishes.

"It's not… attractive." She said quietly as she tried to pull her shirt over her head while leaning on the sink.

"What?!" Fitz whipped around, glaring at her.

"Is that what you think I care about?"

She looked at him, one minute he was wrapped around her murmuring quietly, the next he was shouting at her. Her sweats were pulled down and pooled at her ankles while her shirt had still been wrapped around her neck. It was difficult to pull them over head while she was balancing on foot. Yet despite her obvious nakedness, his eyes never left her face.

"That… that came out wrong." She admitted.

"You're damn right it did." He said clearly shaken up about what he said.

"It's just a woman thing." She tried to explain.

"It's a woman thing not to undress in front of her boyfriend?"

"It's a woman thing to feel insecure when you're damaged and undressing in front of the only person who you don't want too see you this way!"

He paused looking at her, there was no anger in his eyes, rather they were full of concern. He wrapped his hands around hers and rubbed them gently.

"I don't care if you break every single bone in your body, I love you, every bit of you, every scar, every hurt, I want all of it Liv. I want all of you. Now let me help you undress, because you look absolutely ridiculous right now. "

Liv let out a nervous laugh as she watched him crouch down and lift her foot up to pull off the sweats, he kissed the bone at her ankle before lifting up each foot and looked up at her, she flushed all over and looked away. He stood up slowly and lifted the shirt of her head and tossed on the side. He leaned forward, his breath feeling warm against her neck, she gasped a little as she felt his hands reach around her and unclasp her bra. Her breasts swelled as she licked her lips, wanting him to touch her there, but he didn't. His hands touched her shoulders and trailed down her arms, to her waist, until he touched her panties. She felt his finger brush against them softly.

"You're not in the bathtub yet and you're already wet." He rumbled with a sly grin.

This time he used his thumb and make small circles before sliding them off causing Liv to elicit a moan. She wanted his hands to touch her, no, she wanted him to ravage her, her eyes closed as felt him move in closer, thinking he would understand her body language.

Instead, he stood in front of her with a smug grin, "are you ready for your bath or are you falling asleep?"

She flushed as he swept her off her feet and lowered her gently into the bathtub ; she sat down wrapping her arm around his neck tightly. She thought she might have been suffocating him, but he didn't say anything about it. She closed her eyes for a second, relishing in the warm water encasing her body. Fitz left the bathroom for a second and then came back with a towel and a sponge in his hand.

"The nurse recommended that you have a nurse take care of you for a few days since you live alone, but I don't think that's necessary when you have me."

"You told the nurse that _you _were going to bathe me?" she asked in disbelief. She flushed all over just thinking of what the nurse was thinking when the President had told her this.

"I said I was going to help you."

"It's the same thing" She whined.

"I'm pretty sure bathe and help are not synonyms. Do you want my help or are you going to keep yelling at me?"

"I wouldn't be yelling if you…" she trailed off as she watched him soaking the sponge.

"If I what?" he crouched down with the sponge in his hand and rubbed it gently over her skin.

"If you…" she lost her voice as his hand with the sponge drifted over her neck and down her shoulders. She felt the warmth of his hands radiating from the sponge and her body was screaming for him to touch her, especially the region below her belly.

"Here" he handed her the sponge and gestured for her to wash herself, she almost groaned in disappointment, but stopped herself when he reached for the shampoo and squeezed some into his hands. Once she felt his calloused hands run through her hair, she let out a sigh as he scratched her scalp soothingly, pulling softly and tenderly at her hair. She almost forgot to wash herself because she was enamored by his touch. Fitz hummed softly as he reached for the shower hose to rinse her hair a few times. Liv felt her eyelids droop as her head leaned back against the tub when he started with the conditioner. She was lost in the moment until he cleared his throat.

"Are you just going to hold the sponge or wash yourself?"

She held out it out to him shyly. He pretended to be annoyed, but she could see the flicker of pleasure in his eyes. After he rinsed her hair, he took the sponge from her.

Though his hands were calloused, they were gentle as he guided the sponge over her neck, shoulders and down to her breasts. He hummed quietly as he did this, she felt her shoulders relax, enjoying his touch; it was a like drug to her. However, she flinched every time he brushed across her left leg.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine", her voice coming out in breaths.

Her leg might have been throbbing with pain, but the region below her belly, which throbbed, was screaming out for his touch.

"Fitz" she said finally as she wrapped her fingers around his wrist. She watched him as he paused, dropping the sponge into the tub as his eyes darkened, he leaned forward to kiss her, her right hand reached for him and tugged at his hair as water droplets flew onto his shirt. Her mouth claimed his, beckoning for entrance as she kissed him feverishly. He leaned in closer until she let out a cry. Olivia had put too much tension on her leg, which resulted in pain shooting up her leg. Still, her hands were wrapped around his neck, pleading him not to stop.

He pulled back against Liv's will, even when she told him that it was okay, he didn't believe her. Instead his hand reached down into water and stroked her thigh, moving roughly against her skin. His fingertips moved slowly and painfully down between her folds. They hovered around that area, teasing her as he fondled her softly. But even with this brief touch, Olivia was gasping for air as she held onto the side of the tub so hard that her knuckles turned white. His fingertips caressed the region, putting more and more pressure in his touches as she whimpered rocking against his hand, wanting to feel him inside of her. He then separated her folds to feel her in between then massaged and probed at her entrance as his palm pressed against her moving at a feverishly slow pace. Olivia felt as if she was going to explode as her hips were unconsciously bucking at his hand, pleading for him to put more pressure and increase his pace. She watched through him heavy lidded eyes as his watched her with intensity.

"Fitz" she moaned and with that it was too much for him and he drove his fingers into her, Olivia moaned as she felt her muscles clench around him and thrusting into him. Fitz ignored the water droplets flying all over the place as he leaned to bite her neck and mend them with dry kisses while his palm continued to work against her. When she came in his hand, he stood up immediately.

"You need to get dressed." He said shakily, she could see the outline of his jeans bulge. He pulled her up in a one swift motion and wrapped a towel around her and carried her to the bedroom in such a pace. Thinking that he was going to join her, she pushed the towel away; revealing her body still, instead he groaned and tossed her pajamas at her.

"If we do anything else, you might never walk again." He said dryly, causing Olivia to stifle a laugh.

"I need to take a cold shower." His voice was breaking as he nearly stumbled out of the room.

He returned a few moments later, his hair slightly wet and completely naked as he sifted through Olivia's drawer for some of the clothes he had left at her place. Olivia watched him as he pulled on his boxers and a Navy t-shirt. He got into bed beside her as she squirmed to get close to him, taking in his fresh scent.

"Olivia, if you move any closer we're not going to be able to sleep."

"Thank you for today." she replied, ignoring him as she made herself comfortable next to him.

Fitz wrapped his arms around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head.

"Of course."

She looked at him and touched his cheek, leaning in against his forehead before saying quietly.

"This is so easy."

"What is?"

"Being with you."

Fitz laughed, "Why do you say that?"

"Because I can't see myself with anyone else, and I don't know why I was so worried before."

Fitz watched her and said quietly, "What are you saying?"

"Yes. My answer is yes."


	18. Stark

**A/N: I know you guys have been waiting forever for an update, and I am so SORRY. I'm back at University and being a pre-med student is hard and time-consuming. But I promise to finish this fic, from now on I will be writing LONGER chapters in exchange for less frequent updates. But i know where this is going, so bear with me and thank you so much for your utmost support. (Also, please keep reviewing, nothing pleases me more.)**

Stark

For the first time in a long time, Olivia slept peacefully, she had never been a deep sleeper and had always blamed the number of cups of tea she drank in a day, but now, she realized that the tea wasn't the problem. It was because _he _wasn't there, she could feel every breath across her shoulder as he arched into her back with his lips pressed onto her neck. She relished in the softness of his hands that were wrapped tightly around her belly. She had never felt so quite at peace before, it was a such a welcoming feeling to be buried in his arms. It was like coming home.

Olivia could not remember the last time she had woken up before sunlight had streamed into her bedroom, but when she woke up and glanced over at her alarm clock, it had been nearly nine in the morning. She stretched out to find that his side of the bed was empty. _His_. _When did she decide that they would would have permanent sides?_ Olivia turned her head to find the door slightly ajar, she yawned and reached over for her phone and instead, found a note next to her desk. She groaned from the ache in her bones as she reached over to pick up the note.

_Livvie, _

_You looked so peaceful that I didn't want to wake you. I have an early meeting today and as much I'd love to stay, duty calls. I will see you later today. Also, your friend Gabby is here to look after you. _

_Fitz_

She smiled at the way he called her Livvie, however his handwriting was another matter. It looked more like scrawls than letters, it was a blessing that he had a secretary. _Gabby? _She wondered who that could be, she didn't remember hiring a nurse. Perhaps it was Fitz who had hired someone for her. Olivia pushed her hands beneath her as she she struggled to get up without moving her legs. She groaned when she slightly moved her left leg, her bedroom door suddenly busted open and a woman with bright ginger hair came strolling in. Abby. _He meant Abby.__  
_

"Olivia, stop moving before you break your other leg. Let me help you get dressed." she ordered.

"Abby, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?" Olivia groaned as she tried to swing her legs to the edge of the bed.

"Harrison and Quinn are handling it at the moment. Don't worry, it's only for a few days until you get back on your feet." Abby bent down and helped Olivia sit on the edge of the bed

"That's very sweet of you but I think I can manage." She said as she tried to reach for her watch on her nightstand and instead knocked everything onto the ground. Olivia cursed while the note Fitz left her had fluttered toward the floor. Abby grabbed Olivia's wrist before she could fall and bent down to pick up Fitz's note. She glanced at it for a moment and made a noise.

"Gabby?! Seriously?" She made a face.

"I'm sure it was just an accident. He called you over right?" Olivia replied trying to suppress a smirk.

"His service agent did, I believed he told him to call 'the tall redhead' to come over because the President didn't trust you with a nurse." She said without humor. Clearly she was offended by the extra consonant in her name.

Olivia cracked a smile, "He means well."

"Sure he does" her friend grumbled as she helped Olivia into her clothes.

"You know, you don't have to do this." Olivia said quietly, she was actually feeling quite embarrassed that she needed help to get dressed.

"Olivia stop, you stayed with me and held my hand for hours when Charlie gave me a black eye, you opened your home to me. This is the first time where I feel like I can actually make it up to you."

Olivia looked up at her friend who was slightly emotional from that statement and nodded.

"Okay, thank you."

When they finished dressing, Abby handed her the crutches as she opened the door to her living room.

"I'm going to go out and buy some breakfast for us. You just stay put okay? Do you need help going to the bathroom?"

Olivia blushed thinking about the events that happened the night before when Fitz helped her into the bathroom and shook her head. She hobbled her way to the bathroom as Abby made her way out. After cleaning up, Olivia shoved her crutches underneath her arms and dragged herself to her living room where she plopped down on her couch. She exhaled as she sat, somehow the simple task of walking from her bedroom to living room had become such an arduous task. She noticed that the morning paper was already littered on the floor and it was from today, knowing that Abby had never read anything unless it was on her "Iphone", she could only figure that it belonged to Fitz. She wondered how long he had been loitering around her apartment as she slept. She flipped through the pages, quickly skipping the gossip section which was filled with pictures of her and Fitz in public. She flushed every time she saw those photos, it was strange to see her public life exposed in such a way. Instead, she skipped to politics, reading about the polls and taking mental notes about Fitz's campaign. She was so lost in her reading that she jumped when there was a sudden rap on her door.

"That was quick." Olivia murmured to herself. The knocking on the door has ensued.

"Coming!" She shouted as she grabbed her crutches and hopped towards the door, she cursed at herself for fumbling with the locks before being able to open it.

"Good morning!" his voice was sunny and chirpy as he combed his hand through his cropped brown hair.

"Jake?"

"How lovely it is to see you again. Pink is really your color." He grinned as he nodded towards her pink top; Olivia pulled her bathrobe tighter against her as she felt his wandering eyes explore the outlines of her body.

"What are you doing here?"

"The real question is why you're out of bed." Jake nodded towards her leg.

"What are you talking about? What are you doing here?" She asked again looking outside of her door to see if anyone had followed.

"I was hired to protect you."

"By who?"

"The President of the United States?" he raised an eyebrow. He said those words as if it were the most obvious thing.

"You don't know?" There was a playful smirk on his face. Olivia immediately slammed the door in front of him. She hobbled over to her phone nearly tripping over the wires as she threw down her crutches. She reached for the phone before reaching for her crutches again, she knew she would not be able to take this phone call sitting down. She dialed his number and was met with a warm greeting.

"Fitz?"

"Good morning Olivia!" Damn him, for his voice being so soft and inviting.

"Did you sent Jake to watch over me?... Again?"

There was a silence over the phone as her door opened. Jake had walked in and mouthed to her "I need to use the bathroom". He came in and headed toward her bathroom before Olivia could object. Fitz cleared his throat and spoke on the phone,

"Can you put me on the phone with him? I think there has been a mistake."

Olivia looked over her shoulder and replied, "He's in the bathroom."

"What?" Fitz's voice rose.

"Do you know why he's here?"

"Why is he in your bathroom?" Fitz asked.

Olivia ignored the hint of annoyance in his voice, "Is what he is saying true?"

She heard him mutter a few a curses before responding; "I think we should talk about it tonight. "

"He told me that you hired him to protect me."

There was silence on the other end.

"Is that true?" she asked.

He sighed before answering, "Yes"

It was unnerving how calm he was, she almost wanted to throw the phone across the room "You did this behind my back?" her voice came out as a deathly quiet.

"Let's talk about this later tonight. I meant to tell you, but I wanted the find the right time. Jake has good intentions. Put him on the phone with me." He continued.

"You've got to be kidding me." She shouted.

"Olivia—" Fitz started to protest, but she had already slammed the phone down. Jake had emerged from the bathroom afterwards.

"So I guess you didn't know." He said with a wry smile.

Olivia winced from standing; she tossed the phone on the couch as she tried to sit back down on the couch.

"Hey let me help you." Jake came to her side and touched her arm softly. She flinched at his touch and pulled her arm away as she plopped back down on the couch. Jake stood back once she was seated.

"I don't need your help." She muttered.

Jake sat down on the chair opposite of the couch and watched her. She didn't speak to him, much less look at him. She heard him shift uncomfortably in his chair as she sat there in silence, praying that Abby would be back by now.

"He asked me to do it." He finally said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Of course you he did." She said dryly.

"What? You think I offered my services to him? Given our history?" he asked, she could tell that he was agitated.

"We don't have a history."

"Then there's nothing to worry about with this arrangement." He replied coldly. She rolled her eyes and ignored him. There was another pregnant pause between them as Olivia shifted to the other side of the couch; she wanted to pretend that he wasn't here.

"You can blame me all you want but this wasn't my doing." He said breaking the pause.

"And I wonder where he got that idea from?" she glared at him.

"Olivia, this was _not_ my idea." Jake groaned.

"No I but don't think you would've object to it either." She snapped at him. She felt him looking at her; his usual cheerrful caramel colored eyes were downcast and hurt. He sighed, leaning back into the chair before saying quietly,

"I wanted to say no. I really did."

"What made you change your mind?" She asked. He looked up at her in surprise; he wasn't expecting her to ask this question.

Jake closed his eyes and looked at the ground, "You wouldn't understand."

"That's what everyone's been telling me this morning. So try me. Make me understand." Olivia glared at him.

Jake smirked nervously and looked down at his hands as he replied quietly, "When I saw you underneath the wreck and pulled you out. I thought you were gone Olivia. I thought you had died in my arms."

He paused looking at the ground. He rubbed his palms together before continuing,

"You have idea what it was like to see you like that. I felt you slipping away." He cleared his throat before continuing,

"I was so relieved when the doctor said you were going to be okay. I… I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something had happened to you."

He looked up at her, with all traces of humor fading, "I wouldn't know what to do if I had lost you." he said softly.

Olivia avoided his eyes; her anger had somehow dissipated in a matter of seconds and replaced with something else; sympathy.

"You can't say things like that to me." she said quietly.

"I know." his voice was so small that it almost came out as a whisper.

As she gathered up the courage to look at him, something that clicked inside of her, she could see the puzzle pieces coming together, just as her father had once said. "Nothing was a coincidence."

"You knew where I was on the day of the accident." She had meant for those words to come out as a question, but it came out as an accusation. She felt it in her gut and knew that it was true. Jake stared at her and was about to reply when her door opened with Abby balancing breakfast in one hand and drinks in the other.

"Okay I've your tea Liv! There's this new breakfast place downtown that's everyone's going to and the line was so long and—" She looked up to find that there was a visitor sitting across from Olivia. She looked between them and chuckled nervously. She placed her bags on the kitchen counter and smiled awkwardly at the Olivia's visitor.

"Jake Ballard." She said.

Jake turned around and smiled, "Hello"

Olivia was about to ask him to leave when he beat her to the punch. He cleared his throat and stood up. "I may have misunderstood the President's orders. When he said ten I thought it would be in the morning… well most appointments are. I apologize for intruding at this hour." His voice was stoic and emotionless.

"I will see you later tonight Olivia. It was a pleasure meeting you _Abby_." He added before walking out the door.

Abby stared at Olivia, "Should I ask what that was about"

Olivia looked up at her. She was on the verge of tears, "Yes."

She could see the surprise on her friend's face. It was strange for Olivia to finally open up to someone about her tumultuous relationship with Fitz and her entanglements with Jake. She told her about the divorce and her encounter with Mellie. She told her about the security issue and Jack Peterson. She continued on about the surprise marriage proposal along with all of her insecurities and worries. Abby was quiet while she sipped her coffee while munching on a bagel Olivia talked for what seem like hours before she paused to see the look on Abby's face.

"What should I do?"

"That's a mouthful Liv." Abby cracked a smile.

"I don't think I can do this. It's a circus Abby. The security, the accident, Jake…" she continued listing all the things that have happened until Abby held up her hand.

"Olivia, stop."

Olivia paused and nodded.

"Forget everything that has happened, forget Jake. Do you love Fitz?"

"Yes." Olivia replied in a heartbeat.

"Then why isn't that enough?"

"It's too complicated. I never have privacy anymore, my life is like some display for the public to—"

"So?"

Olivia raised an eyebrow at her friend, "So?" she repeated dully.

"The man clearly loves you and you love him. Love is give and take Liv; and it's never easy as we'd liked it to be. As much as you'd like to believe that being in a relationship with the President is special, it isn't. Your relationship is no different from anyone else's, because like everyone else, it is hard work. When you get past that honeymoon phase, that's when you start to realize that a relationship is a two way street where you'll start to see the real person and that's what makes it so profound. It's taking the good and the bad from each other and accepting it wholeheartedly because you love them."

Olivia was silent as Abby took her friend's hands into hers.

"Can you imagine yourself with anybody else besides Fitz?"

"No."

"Then there's nothing more to say."

Olivia smiled and teased her best friend, " When did you become to insightful?"

"You've just never asked Liv." Abby grinned.

Alright what did you get me for breakfast?"

* * *

Oddly enough, although it was suppose to be Olivia's and Abby's day off, they spent the day working in Olivia's apartment. Olivia spoke to Huck to see if he was okay after being discharged. He said that he was and wanted to visit her. Olivia couldn't bear to have another person crooning around her and helping around the house. Abby and Fitz were enough, so she politely turned him down and told him he was needed more at work. Besides, she was too focused on Peterson's scandal and Fitz's campaign, more so than she was in weeks, somehow her heart to heart talk with Abby had opened up something inside of Olivia. She had opened herself up to vulnerability and allowed trust, something she had never shared with another soul besides Fitz.

They worked toward the evening and shared Chinese take-out together before Abby left.

"I'm glad we did this." Abby smiled.

"So am I, but I think I can manage on my own."

Abby grinned, "We'll see. I'll talk to you tomorrow." She gave her a quick peck on the cheek before heading out. Olivia sighed watching her friend leave; now she had to face the unavoidable. Abby paused at the door and read her face. She reached out and held her hand.

"Don't worry about the whole Jake issue, it's just a bump in the road. I know you, we're gladiators through and through. We can face anything."

"Thanks." She leaned in to hug in friend before she left.

* * *

Both Fitz and Jake arrived at her apartment at the same time. When she opened the door, Fitz had his hands in his pockets and eyes downcast while Jake looked over her shoulder nervously. It was like they had been both sent to the principal's office. Olivia tipped the door wider to let them both in. Fitz went to sit down on the couch immediately as Jake sat in the chair across from it. Olivia didn't say a word, knowing that this would unnerve them.

"How is your leg?" Fitz asked tentatively.

Olivia glared at him giving him his answer. Fitz nodded profusely as she saw Jake smirking from the corner of her eye.

"Okay, this is how it's going to go." Olivia said as she sat down.

She looked at Fitz "You are going to explain."

"And you." Looking at Jake.

"You are going to be silent as the grave. No interruptions until he's finished."

Fitz nodded as Jake crossed made a gesture of crossing his heart. Olivia rolled her eyes as Fitz began his explanation.

"Olivia, if you don't mind. I would prefer if we discussed this privately. If you don't mind Ballard?" Fitz asked his eyes never left Olivia's.

Olivia opened her mouth to protest, but Jake beat her to the punch.

"Of course Mr. President. I will be sitting outside." Jake grinned at Olivia.

Olivia opened her mouth to speak, but she was in disbelief that he had already swooped in and taken over the situation. Jake obeyed and headed out the door, and as soon as Jake left, Olivia blurted out.

"Are you insane for hiring Jake? Didn't we have this conversation before?"

"That was different."

"How?"

"Now you can see him watching you." He smiled wryly.

"Is this some kind of joke to you? Why did you hire him? Out of all the people? I thought you despised him."

"He has good credentials." Fitz shrugged.

Olivia stared at him in disbelief. _  
_

"Morris had great credentials." She retorted.

"Morris failed to do his job."

Olivia shook her head, "Then find someone else!"

Fitz looked at her and grimaced, "Olivia-"

"Fitz. What. Are. You. Thinking?" She said through her teeth.

"I don't expect you to understand."

She looked at him disbelief, she had never seen him so calm. It was as if they were discussing about the weather. If her damn foot wasn't broken she would've tried to strangle some sense into him.

"Then help me out Fitz because I want you to understand. You've seen the way he looks at me, hell we went on a few dates. How can you trust him?"

"Because he has feelings for you." Fitz said as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Ballard cares for you. He would never act on his feelings without your consent. But I don't have to worry about that, you've made it clear where you stand in our relationship Olivia and I want this to be a testament of my trust in you. I want you safe and I will do anything to make sure you are protected._"_

Olivia stared at him.

"Think about it Liv." he said quietly.

"You're playing on his feelings." She replied as she came to the realization.

Olivia stared at him, she had never seen him so cold, so heartless. He always did things with passion and took in consideration what other people felt.

"Yes." He replied without hesitation.

"It's not right."

"I didn't force him to do it. I gave him a choice Olivia."

"He served with you in the Navy. I thought he was your _friend._ Why would you put him in this position?"

"_You _come first. Your safety comes first. Nothing else matters. Should we asked him to come in now?" Although he had asked it as a question, it was more of a statement. He sounded more like the President of the United States giving commands then the man who saw her as an equal. There was an edge to his voice as she he started toward the door.

"What makes you think he would sacrifice his life for me?" Liv asked.

Fitz paused and turned to her, "Because he loves you."

Olivia was silent.

"Now would you like me to invite him or would you?"

When Olivia didn't answer him, he got up and opened the door inviting Jake in as they discussed what his job would entail. Olivia said but a few words, glancing over at Fitz, she couldn't read his face at all. She saw that Jake kept flickering his eyes at her, but she said nothing as she took another sip from her glass of wine. All this time she believed that she could read Fitz, but she was wrong. This was perhaps the first time she had seen the politician side of him. America was wrong when they didn't vote for him to become President, he could make hard decisions and keep his cool. He could even bring those aspects into his relationship with fiancé


End file.
